Perfection
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: I am God's gift to women. I am a God. I am eveything every girl wants and more. I AM perfection. And I'll make her believe that whether she wants to or not. RandyxOC. Dedicated to Ashlee Nicole
1. Beginning Of Perfection

**A/N: Time to start another new story. Yay! Ashleigh this is for you so you better like it! I hope everyone else does also. Please review! **

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**January 25, 2009-Royal Rumble**

"Seriously Randy. Other people have to use the bathroom!" Jeff yelled through the bathroom door.

"You will either wait till I'm done in here or find another bathroom." Randy argued.

"Randy if you're not out on the count of five I will kick this door in and kick your ass out." Jeff said angrily.

"Okay okay calm down rainbow." Randy said from the other side of the door.

Randy unlocked the door and swung it open. He rolled over the top of his black sweatpants And walked out of the bathroom. Jeff looked back at him as Randy started to walk toward the door.

"Aren't you going to put on a shirt?" Jeff questioned.

"Why would someone like me need a shirt?" Randy questioned back.

"Common courtesy to all who have to stare at you?" Jeff said with a smile.

"They should feel privileged to stare at a body like this." Randy told him with a smirk.

"Your ego is way too big for your head, man." Jeff admitted to Randy.

"I don't have an ego. I speak the truth." Randy said before walking out of the dressing room.

Randy closed the door and started to walk toward Ted and Cody's room. He was about to take a left to go into the hall Cody and Ted's room was in, but then he saw Kelly stretching on one of the big black crates. Randy smirked as he backed up and started to head Kelly's way. Kelly lifted her head up to see the Legend Killer walking toward her. She smiled as she set her leg down and leaned against the crate.

"Need any help loosening up?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Adam already helped me with that." Kelly replied with a smirk of her own.

"Well I'll have to come earlier next time." Randy told her as he moved in closer.

Kelly's heart started to beat faster as Randy got nearer to her. Randy could almost hear her heart race and smiled to himself. This was just another example of how he was nearly a god. Randy kissed the side of Kelly's neck before whispering in her ear.

"See you around baby." Randy whispered before putting a lock of Kelly's blonde hair behind her ear.

Randy smiled at Kelly before walking off. Kelly used the crate as support so she couldn't faint. Randy was such a beautiful man. And yet she still hadn't been able to catch him and call him hers. But could Randy even be caught?

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Ten bucks Randy's gonna come in shirtless again." Cody bet his tag team partner Ted.

"This isn't even a fair bet. He always walks around shirtless." Ted told him as he started to dial his wife's number.

"Why does he even do that? Does he think that the divas like staring at his chest?" Cody questioned.

"Most of the divas do like looking at him in general. Help's build up his ego." Ted told him as he held his phone to his ear.

"He thinks he's God's gift to women. It's pretty irritating." Cody said before pulling his white shirt over his head.

"Damn it Kristen pick up one of these times why don't you…" Ted cursed before hanging up.

"You didn't listen to a word I just said did you." Cody pointed out.

"What was it important?" Ted asked.

"Never mind…" Cody said with a sigh.

"Anyway…did you hear about the new diva coming in tonight?" Ted asked as Randy opened their locker room door.

"What about a new diva?" Randy asked as he stuffed his iPod into his pocket.

"There's a new diva. Vince just brought her up from development." Ted explained.

"Really?" What do you know about her?" Randy asked leaning against the door.

"Well her name is Ashleigh…" Ted started to explain.

"Sounds like my kind of woman." Randy said smiling.

"You barely know anything about her." Cody pointed out.

"Any woman is my kind of woman." Randy said smirking.

"You should know about her Randy. She's gonna be our manager." Ted pointed out.

"Really? A new diva our manager? Interesting…" Randy said as he trailed off.

Cody sighed as he shook his head. Randy thought way too highly of himself. He was just waiting for the day for one woman to not fall for Randy's tricks. Sadly, he hadn't met any girl like that yet. Just one look at Randy and most women fell for him. Hell Ted's wife almost fell for Randy. Good thing Ted bumped into her before Randy did. Someone knocked on the door then opened the door slightly. Shane's head peaked through the opening as he smiled at the three men.

"Hi guys. Vince wants to meet all of you in his office in fifteen minutes. He want's you to meet your new manager. Sound good?" Shane informed them.

"Sound's perfect Shane-O. I'll head over there now." Randy said getting a head start.

Randy walked out of the door with Shane trailing behind. As soon as the door shut Cody threw one of his shirts at the door.

"Do you see that? Randy is gonna prowl on the poor girl before he can even get to know her!" Cody vented.

"That's what Randy does. Most of the time it works too. That's why he always does it. There's nothing we can do about it Cody." Ted tried to reason.

"It's stupid what he does. He expects every woman to fall at his knees just at the sight of him. For once I would love to see him get turned down…" Cody fumed.

"And maybe one day that'll happen. But for now let him think of himself as 'perfection' and we're gonna have to deal with it." Ted told Cody.

"I guess." Cody said, picking his shirt up from off the floor.

"If I didn't know you were straight I would think you had a crush on Randy." Ted said laughing.

Cody chucked his shirt at Ted hitting him in the face. Ted continued to laugh as he grabbed his stuff to get ready. Cody closed his eyes and shook his head. He had a feeling that no woman could ever not fall for Randy. He had everything a woman wanted in a man. Cody came to the irritating conclusion that no woman would ever deny Randy Orton.

At least that's what he thought.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**So how does this sound? Continue? Delete forever? Please review!**

**Next chapter: Ashleigh arrives at the Joe Louis Arena, but get's lost on the way to Vince's office. To her luck (or lack of) Randy finds her stranded in the halls and decides to introduce himself. Does Ashleigh instantly fall for him? Keep reading!**


	2. There's A First For Everything

"Oh…my…god." Ashleigh exclaimed the moment she stepped into the Joe Louis arena.

Ashleigh was just standing in the doorway of the backstage entrance, but she could already see a slew of stars and crew running around. Ashleigh took a few more steps in and already she could feel the excitement of the upcoming night. Ashleigh smiled as she continued to walk along. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hands. A map of the backstage area showed where Vince's office would be. But the more Ashleigh looked at it, the more she was confused. She wanted to ask someone where Vince's office was, but she had no idea who.

"Excuse me miss. Are you lost?" Someone asked from behind her.

Ashleigh turned around to see Mike (Miz) and John Morrison behind her. John lifted his glasses and took a quick look at Ashleigh. He smirked as the two walked closer toward her.

"Uhm…could you show me where Mr. McMahon's office is?" Ashleigh asked shyly.

"Why don't we just walk you there? It'll be a lot easier." Mike told her with a smile.

"Thanks for the offer. But actually…I think I know where it is. Thanks for your offer again!" Ashleigh told them before speed walking down the hall and around the corner.

Once Ashleigh was out of Mike's and John's sight, Ashleigh took in a deep breath. They obviously weren't the people she was planning on asking. Ashleigh looked down the hall to see Beth and Jillian standing in a doorway. They looked friendly enough for her. Ashleigh made her way down the hall toward the two blondes. Jillian stopped talking as she got closer and whispered something to Beth.

"Excuse me…could you help me with something?" Ashleigh asked.

"Of course hun! What's up?" Beth asked with a smile.

"I have a map of the backstage area, but I'm completely confused. Can you show me the way to Mr. McMahon's office?" Ashleigh asked unfolding her map.

"Hmm…well no wonder this map is confusing! It's so out dated! Isn't it Jillian?" Beth asked, showing the map to the fellow diva.

"Oh god yes! This must be at least two years old! You don't need this." Jillian told Ashleigh, taking the map and crumpling it into a ball before throwing it in a nearby trash can.

"Oh. Wow thanks guys. I would have been lost for sure." Ashleigh thanked the two divas.

"No problem! Now Beth…where is Vince's office again?" Jillian asked deep in thought.

"I think its right around the left corner and you just keep doing down the hallway till you see a stack of black crates. You take a left till the black curtain and go a ways. Vince's room is on the left." Beth informed Ashleigh.

"Thanks guys!" Ashleigh said before walking away.

Beth and Jillian watched Ashleigh as she turned the corner. Once she did, the two blonde divas burst out in laughter.

"We're gonna get the newbie lost aren't we?" Jillian asked in-between laughs.

"God yes! But it's so worth it! What a sap!" Beth exclaimed as she continued to laugh.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Forty-five Minutes Later**

"You have gotta be kidding me…" Ashleigh said to herself as she continued to walk around.

Ashleigh had managed to get herself lost once more. When she took Beth's directions she ended up on the far end of the arena. Now all she was doing was taking random turns, hoping she would end up by Vince's office somehow. It took some thinking, but Ashleigh finally realized that Beth's directions were a trick. All the two blondes wanted to do was get Ashleigh lost. Well they accomplished that.

Ashleigh stopped walking for a while and leaned up against a wall. How was she going to get to Vince's office now? Ashleigh looked down the row of doors across from her. Could one of those be Vince's office? Ashleigh was too exhausted to think anymore.

"Can I help you gorgeous?" Someone asked her.

Ashleigh turned her head to the left to see a tanned man walking toward her. Instantly she was taken away by the man's good looks. She could see his deep blue eyes from a mile away. And his body was so close to perfection. Ashleigh cleared her throat as the man got closer.

"You must be Ashleigh right?" Randy asked.

"That would be me." Ashleigh told him with a nervous laugh.

"I thought so. I'm Randy Orton." Randy introduced himself as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Randy." Ashleigh told him shaking his hand.

"So answer me this. What is a beautiful girl like you doing in the newbie area?" Randy asked.

"I was looking for Vince's office but Beth gave me the wrong directions…" Ashleigh said trailing off.

"Oh Beth. She does that to all new people. That's just the way she is. Why don't I show you to Vince's office? I was heading there myself." Randy said with a smile.

"Sure." Ashleigh agreed with a smile.

Ashleigh and Randy started to walk together down the hall. Ashleigh would catch Randy stealing side glances at her and smirking. This made Ashleigh turn pink from embarrassment. The two turned a corner into a better lit hallway.

"So…Ashleigh…" Randy started to say before he put his arm around Ashleigh.

"Uhm…excuse you?" Ashleigh asked pushing his arm off.

"What? I'm just trying to make you comfortable." Randy tried to reason.

"Well that wasn't the way to do it." Ashleigh told him.

"I'm so sorry. What will, if I can ask?" Randy asked getting too close to her.

"How about personal space." Ashleigh told him stepping away.

"How about not." Randy said stepping closer.

"What is wrong with you?" Ashleigh asked harshly stepping away from him once more.

"I think your beautiful Ashleigh. And I was thinking maybe we could get something to eat after the show…maybe go back to my hotel room…ya know." Randy told her with a wink.

"If you really think I'm gonna be that easy like every other diva here, your wrong. God…you're so arrogant. What makes you think you can get any girl you set your eyes on?" Ashleigh asked coldly.

"Because I usually can." Randy told her proudly.

"You arrogant bastard. NEVER come on to me like that again. Got it?" Ashleigh warned him coldly.

"…got it." Randy told her shocked.

"Good. I think I'll find my own way from here thanks." Ashleigh said before walking away from Randy.

Ashleigh walked down the hallway without looking back at Randy. As much as she wanted to see his reaction, she stopped herself. She knew if she looked back it wouldn't be good for her. Ashleigh went around another corner to see Vince walking into his office. Ashleigh let out a sigh of relief. She finally found Vince's office. But she told off Randy, who according to him was a lady's man.

Despite finding Vince's office after forty-five minutes of searching for it, she felt more proud about telling Randy off. And she wouldn't have a problem of doing it again.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Here's the next chapter! I hoped you guys liked it! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Randy can't help but think about why Ashleigh didn't instantly fall for him. So after their meeting with Vince, Randy decides to ask Ashleigh about it. What does she say? Keep reading!**


	3. Introductions

**Randy's POV**

Whoa. Whoa. WHOA.

Did she just turn ME down? Me? Randy Orton?

Oh HELL no.

No woman has ever turned down these good looks. No woman has ever passed up a chance with this perfect body. And no has ever failed to resist my darling killer blue eyes. Who the hell does she think she is? Does she thinks she's invincible or something? Most women melt at my knees. And I had her there for a while. So she wasn't totally prone to it.

But why would Ashleigh turn ME down? Me, of all people!

I'm Randall Keith Orton. I was the youngest superstar to ever hold the World Heavyweight Championship. I'm the leader of the most dominant group in the WWE, Legacy. She should know what's good for her. And being with me is definitely the best choice she could make. Why wouldn't she want to be with me?

Aah, no matter. I'll have her in the palm of my hand soon enough. Eventually she'll have to give into the infamous Orton charm. Once I have her, it won't be too hard to keep my hold on her. She'll fall for me.

Just wait. You'll see.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**In Vince's Office**

"God damn it Randy…why does Randy think its okay to be late?!" Vince yelled expressing his anger.

"Probably because he thinks he's this BIG star…" Ted started to say before someone opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr. McMahon. Beth gave me the wrong directions and I got lost…" Ashleigh said before closing the door.

Cody's jaw dropped as Ashleigh walked into the room. Vince just grunted as he plopped down into his chair. Ashleigh tugged on her long sleeved plain black shirt over her light denim jeans. She looked up at Cody who immediately turned his head. If Randy hadn't seen her yet, once he did he would be all over her. Speaking of Randy, he walked in and winked at Ashleigh.

"Sorry boss. I got a little caught up." Randy explained as he sat down.

"Just…never mind. Sit down." Vince said aggravated.

Everyone pulled up a chair and sat down across from Vince. Randy tried getting a seat next to Ashleigh, but she scooted away and sat next to Ted instead. Ted looked back and forth between Randy and Ashleigh. They must have already met. And judging by Ashleigh's actions, something didn't go well.

"Well…this is Ashleigh as you all can tell." Vince said introducing Ashleigh.

"I already had the pleasure meeting her." Randy said sweetly.

"Maybe it was a pleasure for you but a nightmare to me…" Ashleigh said under her breath.

Ted couldn't help but start to laugh. This was gonna be too much fun he could already tell. Cody smiled to himself as he looked down. Finally, a woman who didn't fall under Randy's spell! So there was one out there!

"Anyway, she will be your new valet/manager so you better treat her with respect RANDY." Vince said looking right at Randy.

"What are you accusing me of?" Randy asked being defensive.

"I'm not accusing you of anything. But I know how you are around women." Vince pointed out.

"Yeah. We all do." Cody added.

"Shut up Cody. I don't see you or Ted getting any women around here." Randy snapped.

"I'm married remember?" Ted reminded Randy.

"So just I can't get any women I don't deserve your respect?" Cody questioned.

"Who said it was an issue of respect? But since we're on the topic…" Randy started to argue.

"God, immature much?" Ashleigh said.

"Excuse ME?" Randy asked, directing his attention at Ashleigh.

"You heard me." Ashleigh told him.

Randy stood up and towered over Ashleigh. Ashleigh slowly got up to meet him face to face. Randy narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. Ted's instincts kicked in and ran into the middle of the two. Whenever Randy looked like that, usually all hell would break loose. Randy then stood up straight and rolled his shoulders back. He rolled his neck and released his hands.

"Your lucky you're a girl." Randy stated.

"Your just sour because I didn't fall at your knees just like every other girl you see." Ashleigh told him.

"You may act like you have no interest in me, but I know you do." Randy said as he started to walk toward the door.

"Or maybe it's because for once in your life there's a woman who really doesn't like you and thinks you're a jerk and plays with women's feelings just to get some." Ashleigh stated with a smile.

Randy opened the door and instantly snapped his head in Ashleigh's direction. Ashleigh stood in Vince's office smiling. Randy took in a deep breath, but instead of doing anything else he walked out of Vince's office and slammed the door. Ashleigh let out a deep breath and shook her head.

"Fine! Just forget the meeting then! All of you out!" Vince yelled.

The three remaining stars looked in Vince's direction, totally forgetting he was even there. They all walked out of the office and Vince slammed the door behind them. They stood outside of the office in silence for a while. Ashleigh turned toward the remaining two members of Legacy and extended her hand toward them.

"Hi, I'm Ashleigh Nicole. And you are?" She asked sweetly with a smile.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Woo? Sorry if this sucks. Kinda sorta really overdue. But pleasee review!**

**Next chapter: Before the show starts, Cody decides to spend some time with Ashleigh to get to know her better, but Randy sees them and can't help but be jealous. Does he do anything about it? Keep reading!**


	4. Close, But No Cigar

"Well…I'm Ted DiBiase, and this here is Cody Rhodes." Ted introduced, giving Cody a big pat on the back.

Ashleigh smiled as she shook the hands of the two men. Ted noticed that Cody was being pretty shy around Ashleigh. Cody pulled his phone out to look at the time.

"Geeze it's almost seven…" Cody said as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"Wow, really? Time flies by doesn't it? Well, I should go get ready for my big debut. See you guys in an hour or so!" Ashleigh said before walking off.

Cody watched her every move as she walked down the hallway and around the corner. He sighed as he took his phone out again. Ted stole Cody's phone out of his hand and put it in his back pocket?

"What did you do that for?" Cody asked.

"Your gonna go talk to her." Ted instructed.

"What? No, not now. She has to get ready for the show." Cody said.

"Don't care. Now go!" Ted demanded, pushing Cody in her direction.

Cody stumbled but eventually caught his balance. He glared at Ted as he walked down the hallway. He turned the corner to see Ashleigh leaning against a wall talking on her cell phone. Great, how was he going to talk to her now? He walked slowly up to her in hopes he would reach her when she was done with her phone call. Looking down the hallway, he saw Randy stealing glances at her while texting on his phone. Cody smirked as he quickened his pace. Randy wasn't going to get to Ashleigh first this time.

"God you have NO idea how nervous I was Anna! I mean, I was back-talking to one of the biggest stars in this business!" Ashleigh exclaimed.

Ashleigh looked to her left and saw Cody walking toward her. Cody blushed a bit and looked down at his shoes. Ashleigh smiled and bit her lip. She hung her phone up on her friend and put her phone in her back pocket. She would apologize to Anna later. Ashleigh smiled at Cody as he got closer.

"Hey Cody!" Ashleigh called out to Cody.

"Hey." Cody answered.

Once Cody reached her Ashleigh gave him a hug. Cody's eyes grew wide as he gave her a hug back. Why was she hugging him? He looked over her shoulder to see a fuming Randy Orton. Cody smiled as she let go.

"What's up?" Ashleigh asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit before the show." Cody told her.

"I really do need to get ready. But you can walk me to the Diva's locker room. Mainly because I have no idea where it is…" Ashleigh admitted.

"No problem." Cody laughed.

Ashleigh smacked Cody on the arm playfully and walked down the hallway in Randy's direction. Randy looked down at his phone, pretending he was busy looking at something. As soon as Cody passed Randy he reached out and grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're trying to do Rhodes?" Randy asked angrily.

"I'm just being friendly and welcoming her that's all." Cody answered with a smile.

"If you think that she's going to fall for you, your way in over your head." Randy said coldly.

"I have a better chance then you." Cody pointed out.

"Hello? Are we gonna walk or are just gonna wait for the ground to move for us?" Ashleigh asked sarcastically.

"Gotta run. See ya at curtain." Cody said smirking.

Cody caught up with Ashleigh and they continued walking to the Diva's locker room. Randy watched the two walk together and couldn't help but envy Cody. How is it that Ashleigh liked Cody more then him? Randy turned around and started to walk in the other direction. He had a plan on how to get Ashleigh back on his side. And he had complete confidence that this plan wouldn't fail him.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Wait, so your brother is the crazy Goldust guy? The guy who wears the gold and black one piece and is super weird?" Ashleigh asked.

"He's my half-brother. But yeah, real relation." Cody told her.

"Wow…he freaks me out." Ashleigh said with a laugh.

"Yeah, he tends to do that to a lot of people." Cody added.

The two laughed as they reached the Diva locker room. Ashleigh took in a deep breath as she looked up at the door. Cody looked down at her and smiled. He was starting to get to know her and they had a great connection. He started to think that he could possibly have a chance with her.

"I'm too nervous to go in." Ashleigh admitted.

"Don't be! Just keep to yourself. And don't cause any trouble." Cody added.

"I don't plan on it. Not just yet at least. Thanks for walking me here Cody." Ashleigh thanked Cody about to give him a hug.

"Ashleigh!" Someone called from down the hallway.

The two looked down to see Randy walking their way. He held a single rose in his left hand. Cody groaned and rolled his eyes. He knew what trick Randy was about to pull. It usually worked on all the girls he used it on. But Ashleigh was tough and didn't give in the first time so there was some hope.

"Listen, I was hoping if I could talk to you for a bit." Randy offered.

"I don't wanna talk to you." Ashleigh spat out.

"Peace offering?" Randy asked as he held out the rose.

Ashleigh took the rose into her hand. It was pretty, and thoughtful of Randy. Ashleigh couldn't control the small smile that appeared on her face. Randy smiled to himself. He knew that this was going to work. Cody's heart sank as he saw her smile. Randy had her, there was no question.

"Okay. But not too long! I have to get ready." Ashleigh reminded.

"Oh I'll have you back in time! I would hate to have my valet and my friend be late for her first appearance." Randy said sweetly.

Ashleigh let out a laugh and blushed a little bit. Maybe she underestimated Randy. Maybe he really was a good guy after all. She looked back at Cody who waved her off.

"Go ahead. I'll see you in a bit." Cody told her.

"Okay. Thanks again!" Ashleigh called out.

Randy led her down the hall with his arm around her shoulders. Ashleigh shrugged his arm off and pushed him away. Cody laughed as he watched her walk away. So she did have a bit of fight left in her. But he saw how she reacted to the rose Randy gave her. Randy was pulling out all of his tricks just to get her.

And judging by how it was going, they were all going to work.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Do you really think Ashleigh is falling for Randy's tricks? Or was it just spur of the moment? Please review!**

**Next chapter: Randy makes his next move and apologizes for their earlier meeting. Will Ashleigh play along and fall for it, or will she resist? Keep reading!**


	5. Not Giving In Just Yet

"Listen, I just want to start off by telling you how sorry I am for how I reacted earlier today." Randy apologized.

"Yeah, you were pretty rude…" Ashleigh said trailing off.

"I know. I let my ego get to me. It's a problem I'm trying to fix." Randy tried reassuring her.

"Better fix it soon if you want me around." Ashleigh told him.

"I always want you around." Randy said with a smile.

Ashleigh smiled and looked down at the rose in her hand. Randy was definitely a charmer. Ashleigh was starting to think about giving Randy a chance. But something was holding her back. What if he was just telling her what she wanted to hear? How many times had he used the same lines on different divas around the backstage? Randy looked down at Ashleigh with a concerned face.

"Is everything okay?" Randy asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just…thinking." Ashleigh answered.

"About?" Randy asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ashleigh replied looking down.

"Look. Let's start with a clean slate. So with this new slate, I think you can tell me anything at all." Randy stated.

"Oh really?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yes, really." Randy said with a smile.

"You think I'm just going to immediately trust you like that?" Ashleigh asked.

"Well that's what I'm hoping for." Randy said with a wink.

Ashleigh laughed as she shoved Randy away lightly. Randy laughed and drifted back to her. Ashleigh stopped walking and sat down on one of the crates in the hallway. She set the rose down in her lap and let out a sigh. Randy stood in front of her with his arms folded across his chest.

"What's up?" Randy asked.

"Do you really mean what your saying to me right now Randy? Or am I just another girl you want in your bed later tonight?" Ashleigh asked.

Randy took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had never heard that kind of question worded like that before. He unfolded his arms and stretched out a bit. He didn't intend to get her in bed just yet. Mostly he wanted her just for bragging rights against Randy. But there was something else about her that had Randy going crazy. This thing had him wanting her so bad. Maybe it was because she resisted him so much that drove him crazy. Randy leaned in and rested his hands on either side of Ashleigh.

"Every word I say to you, I mean. I would never lie to you Ashleigh. I'm not doing this because I want you in bed. I'm not saying this so I can get a one night stand out of it. I really do care about you Ashleigh…" Randy trailed off.

Randy placed his lips softly against Ashleigh's. Ashleigh could feel goosebumps run up and down her arms. She started to give in and wrapped her arms around Randy. Randy started to lift her off the crate into his arms. Randy smiled a bit to himself in between kisses. He was so close to getting what he really wanted.

Within an instant Ashleigh remembered Randy's reputation backstage. He was known as the 'Lady Killer.' He was the biggest flirt backstage. He would say anything to get a girl in bed. Assuming as much he didn't actually care about anyone. As long as he got what he wanted, he was happy. So how did Ashleigh know that all he was saying was true? Ashleigh instantly pulled away and slapped him hard on the face. Randy dropped her and staggered back against the wall across from her.

"Do you think that a few simple words is gonna get me Randy? You are WAY off if you think that's all it takes to get me! You will NEVER have me Randy Orton. NEVER." Ashleigh stated.

Ashleigh threw the rose at Randy's feet and walked off. Randy held his hand to the cheek where Ashleigh slapped him. He bent down and picked up the rose. He spun it around in between his fingers. He seethed as he looked down at the hall from her. An evil grin spread across his face as he started to laugh to himself.

"Feisty. I like it." He told himself.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Please don't kill me for lack of update!! I'm so so sooo sorry! Please review if you still love me =(.**

**Next chapter: It's time for Ashleigh's first RAW appearance as Legacy's valet. How does it go? Keep reading!**


	6. Real Perfection

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXx**

**Ringside at the Rumble-Ashleigh's POV**

Oh. My. GOD.

I never anticipated this day before in my life. And to have my debut be here at the Rumble? Insane! The energy here is beyond any experience. And the fans seem to like me so far. I am the valet for a heel group.

Correction, I'm a valet for Randy Orton.

Ugh, Randy. He acts like Legacy is all about him and that Ted and Cody are his back up men. What makes him think he's so much higher up then everyone else? Sure, he's a third generation superstar. And yeah, he won his first title pretty young. But just cause he has an amazing body, killer eyes and a melting smile he thinks he's all high and mighty?

It's so adorable, it's disgusting.

God, poor Hunter. Left in the ring with Cody, Ted and Randy. If Randy wins this thing we're never gonna hear the end of it. Hell, I'LL never hear the end of it. I just hope Cody doesn't get hurt…

Oh, there goes Ted! I should probably rush over there, make sure he's okay. Then maintain my post as Randy's personal cheerleader.

Screw being Legacy's valet. I'm always gonna be stuck with Randy Orton.

This is gonna suck.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Xx**

**After the Rumble**

"Everyone make way! Your 2009 Royal Rumble winner coming through!" Randy announced to the whole back.

Ted scowled as he followed close behind Randy. He knew this would happen. He would have to blast his music louder then usual to drown Randy out during the road trip to their next destination. Ashleigh followed behind him, the energy still flowing through her. Yep, Randy won. Just like she thought. But nothing would ruin her debut. Ashleigh looked behind her to see Cody going the opposite direction of the group. Where was he going?

"Excuse me? A valet is suppose to lead her group, not follow them." Randy shouted back at Ashleigh.

"You seem to be handling yourself just fine Randy. I'll be back." She replied, running after Cody.

Randy watched her as she chased after Cody. He huffed as he continued to walk faster. He pushed some newbie out of his way as he walked. Ted caught up to Randy and stood in front of him.

"Why so mad Randy? Just cause Cody's getting a chick that you can't have?" Ted asked with a smirk.

"Get the hell out of my way DiBiase." Randy ordered.

"You really can't be mad Randy. Only one woman out of how many turned you down?" Ted compared.

"Yeah, that's one too many." Randy stated.  
"Why hello there Rumble winner." A sweet voice called.

Randy looked up to see Kelly standing at the edge of the hallway. Randy smirked as he pushed Ted to the side. Kelly flipped her long, blonde hair as she waited for Randy to approach.

"You got that right sweetheart." Randy said with a smile.

"Would 'future WWE champion' sound better?" Kelly asked smiling.

"Sounds the best coming out of your mouth." Randy said as he cupped her chin.

"Now what is this I hear about some girl turning you down? Your not hung up about her are you? She obviously doesn't know what she's missing out on…" Kelly said, tracing Randy's abs with her finger.

Randy bit his lip as he looked at Kelly. He pressed his lips against hers, and pulled away, leaving her for more.

"I never get hung up on girls. So what? I always have a certain someone…" Randy said, looking into Kelly's eyes.

Kelly took his hand as she led him down the hallway to his dressing room. She had gotten to know where it's been over the past couple months. As they walked, Randy made a realization that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"What is it babe?" Kelly asked.

He really was hung up over Ashleigh.

Randy Orton had never been bothered about a girl.

What was so damn special about this one?

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXx**

"Cody? Where are you?" Ashleigh called out.

Ashleigh was walking down a dim-lit hallway. Crewmen were running around to gather everything for clean-up. She walked further down the hallway to see a pair of wrestling boots sticking out between two black crates. Ashleigh smiled to herself as she approached the gap between the crates. Cody was sitting there, his head against the wall and his eyes closed. Ashleigh sighed as she sat in front of him. She took his left hand and squeezed it lightly. Cody opened his eyes as Ashleigh pulled her hand away.

"What's up buddy?" Ashleigh asked.

"Randy get's whatever he asks for. Two months ago he begged Vince to have him win the Rumble. Originally Hunter was suppose to win. Apparently Randy bothered him so much Vince just gave him what he wanted. Now he's just added to Randy's ego…" Cody trailed off.

"I guess women aren't the only people that fall to their knees for Randy…" Ashleigh added.

"But for a different reason." Cody added with a wink.

Ashleigh laughed as she smacked Cody's leg. Cody laughed as he shook his head. He barely knew Ashleigh, but he could already feel some sort of connection with her. Ashleigh stood up and extended her hand to him. He grabbed it as Ashleigh helped him out. Once Cody was standing she gave Cody a hug.

"Don't be upset. Your turn is gonna come someday okay? Your still new in the business, and Randy's been around for seven years. You just wait." She told him.

Cody smiled hearing those words. She was right, his time would come. And hopefully it would come with a win over Randy. That would be the day. Ashleigh pulled away and smiled at him.

"Now go shower up and get changed. They want everyone out of here in an hour and in their hotel rooms in two. We gotta get up early to travel anyway." Ashleigh told him.

"How do you know this and I don't?" Cody asked.

"Because you've been a hermit for the past hour." Ashleigh joked.

Cody laughed as Ashleigh started to walk away. Cody watched her walk away from him. She was too beautiful for words. And she was tough for a newbie.

"Hey Ashleigh!" Cody called out.

"What?" Ashleigh asked.

"Great debut tonight. The fan's are gonna love you." Cody told her.

"Thanks buddy." Ashleigh replied before walking off.

Cody smiled to himself as he turned around and started to walk to his and Ted's dressing room. Ashleigh had made him feel better about the Rumble. He was glad she was gonna be around for a while.

If it was up to him, she was the definition of perfection.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sorry for lack of update! Trust me, there's no end for this story anytime soon. I couldn't sum up the ending in just one chapter. So please review!**

**Next chapter: Ashleigh is sleeping until a certain someone disturbs her. Who is it? Keep reading! **


	7. Bittersweet Truths

**1:30 A.M-Kelly's hotel room**

Randy was laying face up on Kelly's queen size bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her roommates Melina and Mickie were still out with the rest of the girls at one of clubs around the hotel. Randy closed his eyes, but her face was still there. Why couldn't he just get her out of his head? She was just another girl. She wasn't different from any of the other divas.

Except for the fact that she wasn't falling in love with him.

Randy grunted as he sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He picked his shorts up off of the ground and slid them on. He dragged his feet across the floor to the bathroom and closed the door. He turned the light on and looked in the mirror. He was starting to get dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, but his blue eyes seemed lighter. The dark ink of his sleeve tattoos stood out against his tanned skin. His abs looked as if they were chiseled out of stone (his own personal opinion, among many other divas.)

Why didn't Ashleigh like him? He needed to know, and he needed to know now.

Randy walked out of the bathroom and gathered his scattered clothes from the floor. Kelly stirred in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open. When she saw Randy picking his shoes up by the door, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Where are you going baby?" She asked.

"None of your business." Randy replied harshly.

"Are you coming back?" Kelly asked.

"We have to be up at five and out of the hotel by seven. I have a signing to do before our live show tonight. I need sleep." Randy told her.

"So? Come back and sleep with me." Kelly told him smiling.

"No." Randy answered plainly as he opened her hotel door.

He shut her door and walked down the hallway. He remembered watching Cody as he helped Ashleigh to her hotel room. She was already half asleep when they arrived at the hotel. He felt bad for his intentions to wake her up when she was so tired. But if he didn't get his answers soon, he just might go crazy.

At least, crazier than he already was.

_Ashleigh was walking in a park through the snow. She was walking in jeans and a tank top and she crossed her arms around herself tight, trying to keep warm. She looked at everyone passing by, all bundled up and warm. She shivered as she continued to walk. She took a right and was starting to go down a path in the trees. _

_She was looking for someone, but she had no idea who._

_She looked around; trying to find the person she was looking for. They had her jacket, and she needed it bad. She could feel her hands growing numb from the icy wind. A light snow had started to fall, dusting Ashleigh's brown hair in white. She shook her hair, trying to get as much snow as she could off of her. Snow was seeping through her tennis shoes, getting her socks wet. Great, now her feet would freeze._

_Where was he? More importantly, where was he? Ashleigh started to breathe so hard, the fog from her breath was pure white. The more she walked into the trees, the darker it got. Ashleigh slowed down a bit, considering turning around and head back to the light._

"_Hello?" Ashleigh called out, praying for a response._

_No one answered her. Just the flutter of a bird flying from one branch to another. Ashleigh could feel tears starting to run down her cheeks. She welcomed them, since they were the only warm thing around her. She soon froze mid-way down her cheek. She was just about to quicken her pace into the darkness before a voice called out behind her._

"_I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm here now." The voice told her._

_Ashleigh spun around, looking down at the ground. Her eyes moved up, first past his jeans, and then to the black jacket he held in his hands. His white shirt seemed brighter than the snow, and he wore a black jacket almost identical to hers. She finally made it past his neck to see his face…_

"Ashleigh. Ashleigh!" Someone muffled on the other side of her door, banging it.

Ashleigh's eyes opened and she groaned. Who the hell has the right to wake her up? Ands before she could see who helped her. She glanced at the clock to read the time.

1:45 A.M.

"What the hell!" Ashleigh exclaimed as she sat up slowly. The person kept banging on her door. Ashleigh grunted as she slid a shirt over her. Whoever it was, they weren't about to see her in her bra.

"Jesus, who keeps being so noisy?" Maria complained as she rolled over.

"I'm getting it, don't worry." Ashleigh replied groggily.

Ashleigh unlocked the chain from the door and opened it. There stood Randy Orton shirtless (as usual), his fist in mid-knock. His hand fell to his side, but he soon crossed his arms.

"What the hell Randy." Ashleigh said.

"What? No hello?" Randy asked.

"Is this important? Me and the girls were doing this thing called SLEEPING." Ashleigh emphasized.

"Why don't you like me?" Randy asked bluntly.

"What?" Ashleigh asked, confused.

"You don't like me. Why?" Randy asked again.

"Randy, it's a quarter till two. Can this wait till I'm more awake? Like…at the arena before RAW?" Ashleigh asked.

"No. You need to answer now." Randy demanded.

Oh lord, Randy was a pushy one. Ashleigh whined as she squeezed her eyes shut. She was still trying to adjust to the hallway light pouring into her room. She stepped out to the hall and closed the door enough so the light wouldn't wake up Maria or Lillian.

"You're arrogant. You're too cocky for your own good. You think you own the place, which you don't. Your ego is the size of Texas, but twice the size. You use girls like paper towels and never have any emotional attachment to any relationship you have. You think your looks will help you glide through life. Want me to go on?" Ashleigh asked.

Randy stared at Ashleigh shocked. Was she being serious? He never thought about himself like that. He always saw a gorgeous, god-like, talented, top-of-the-crop man. Randy rubbed his lips together and shook his head.

"No. You can stop there." Randy said, almost in a whisper.

"You need a reality check. Like, a serious one." Ashleigh added.

"Okay, we can stop with the insults now." Randy insisted.

"Insults? Ask anyone here Randy. They will tell you the same thing. I'm not gonna candy coat anything when I tell you that I'm not a big fan of you, and I'm not looking forward to managing you." Ashleigh told him.

"Your not?" Randy asked.

"No. Thank god Cody is with you though." Ashleigh added.

"What, you and him have a thing now?" Randy asked angrily.

"What if we did? What would you do about it? Oh my god…you're jealous!" Ashleigh exclaimed.

"Shut up, okay? I'm not jealous. Just…curious." Randy said.

"Mmhmm. Sure. I'll believe that." Ashleigh said with a smile.

"Good night Ashleigh." Randy said coldly.

"Night Randy." Ashleigh answered.

Randy started to walk away, but stopped. Ashleigh's words hurt him more then a Pedigree from Hunter. He couldn't show his weakness to her. He was perfection, and perfection had no weakness. He turned back around and caught Ashleigh before she closed her door.  
"Ash." He called out.  
"What now Randy? Can I please get back to sleep?" She begged.

"Your legs? Wow, they look amazing." Randy said with a wink before walking off.

Ashleigh watched Randy walk down the hallway confused. Did anything she say affect him at all? She bit her lip as she closed the door lightly. As soon as it was closed, she faced her back to it and closed her eyes.

Randy definitely had of way of charming a girl, even when they were trying hard to be mad at him.

**Sorry for the late update, but here's the latest chapter! Please read and review!**

**Next chapter: For Randy's signing, Vince has Ashleigh accompany him. Will her words from the hours before affect how Randy acts? Or will he be the same? Keep reading!**


	8. Fact or Fiction?

**6:30 A.M-Hotel lobby**

Ashleigh stumbled out of the elevator once the doors opened. Randy's late night visit had her up the rest of the night. She practically ripped into him about his attitude and how he thought he was "perfection." She thought he would retaliate and defend his ways.

But all he could say was how nice her legs were.

Ashleigh took a sip of her coffee and sighed. Randy Orton was more complex than she thought he was. He looked like one of those dumb jocks from high school that was easy to figure out. But there was something else to Randy. A weaker side. And Ashleigh was working her way into it.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Someone greeted her.

Ashleigh looked up to see Cody walking toward her. Ashleigh gave him a small smile as he hauled her luggage behind her. Cody approached her and grabbed her stuff from behind her.

"Here, let me get it." Cody said, taking her stuff.

"I got it Cody." Ashleigh told him.

"Then why were you dragging it on its side?" Cody asked.

Ashleigh looked behind her to see that her luggage was not on its wheels. It was, indeed, on the side. No wonder Ashleigh found it so hard to drag. Ashleigh groaned as Cody laughed, finally taking her suitcase from her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…not use to being up this early." Ashleigh apologized.

"I know, trust me. Especially after a pay-per-view. You get use to it in time though." Cody explained.

"And coffee will be there to help me." Ashleigh joked.

Cody smiled as he walked Ashleigh to the big group of wrestlers crowded around the entryway of the hotel. Melina's hair looked like it hadn't been combed in days and she was drowning in oversized sweats and sweatshirt. John Layfield was talking on his phone way too loud as he fixed the brim of his cowboy hat. Matt and Jeff Hardy were drawing up a new design for tee shirt ideas. And Vince was standing right in the middle of all of them.

"Okay so we got those guys…Shelton! Stop stretching for God sakes! And where the hell is Orton?" Vince yelled.

"You don't have to yell so loud Vince. I'm right here." Randy said from behind Ashleigh.

Ashleigh turned around to see Randy standing behind her. He was wearing a 'Legacy' shirt and dark jeans. He looked down at Ashleigh and smiled. She turned around slowly and cocked her head in confusion. Did Randy forget about last night? Was he drunk when he came to her door?

"Randy if your late one more time I'm gonna fine you." Vince threatened.

"Like you haven't done that before." Randy replied.

"This is why you need a babysitter for your appearances. Speaking of one…Ashleigh. You're gonna go with Randy to his appearance today in Cleveland." Vince announced.

"I'm WHAT." Ashleigh answered in shock.

"I, for one, am looking forward to our joint appearance." Randy told her.

"Shut up Randy. And everyone just get out! And get to Cleveland on time!" Vince ordered.

Ashleigh groaned as she started to walk toward the hotel door. A tanned arm reached around her and opened the door for her. She looked up to see Randy's crystal blue eyes looking down at her.

"Ladies first." Randy said with a smile.

Ashleigh rushed out of the hotel without a thank you. What had gotten into Randy? She stepped outside and waited for her taxi. She officially hated Vince. She didn't want to go to this signing with Randy. Not after last night. Would it be awkward? Would he blow up at her for insulting him? A taxi pulled up and the driver opened the trunk for Ashleigh.

"Luggage?" He asked.

"Yeah! It's…" Ashleigh trailed off, looking around her.

"Right here." Randy said, throwing her suitcase in the back along with his.

Ashleigh stared at him wide eyed. How did he get her luggage? Cody had it if she remembered right. Randy stood to the side as he waited for Ashleigh to enter. Ashleigh slid all the way over to the right side. Randy slid in next to her and closed the door.

"This should be fun." Randy told her with a smile.

"Oh, you have no idea." Ashleigh replied, instantly dreading the next twelve hours of her life.

****

**Seven hours later-Parmatown Mall**

"Hold my hand! I don't want you to get lost through here!" Randy shouted over the loud roar of the crowd.

Ashleigh grabbed his hand instantly. She didn't hesitate to, and she didn't reject it to her surprise. During the cab ride to the airport and the plane ride here, Randy was being extremely nice to her. He even bought her drinks on the plane, which he NEVER did. Maybe something she did say affected him. Did he realize how much of a jerk he was to everyone and wanted to change his ways? Ashleigh found it amazing how fast he had changed.

"Randy! Randy! Randy!" The chants grew louder.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The time has finally come! The people we have all been waiting for the past eight hours! Being accompanied by Legacy's new valet, Ashleigh…" The announcer rambled.

"I'm nervous!" Ashleigh yelled to Randy.

Randy stopped walking for a bit and looked back at her. He gave her a sly smile and a squeeze of her hand.

"It's gonna go fine. Trust me." Randy told her.

Ashleigh couldn't help but giggle. Wow, he really was charming! What didn't she see in him before? He was as sweet as she wished he would be. But what about Cody…

"It's my pleasure to welcome your 2009 Royal Rumble winner, Randy Orton!" The announcer yelled into the mic.

The mall erupted in noise as Ashleigh and Randy ran through the side way and onto the set up stage. Randy let go of Ashleigh's hand and waved to the fans. Ashleigh smiled at all the cameras and smiled sweetly. Everyone was going nuts. Half of the fans were cheering, the other half booing very loudly. Randy did his infamous pose as he raised his arms on either side of him. Flashes of cameras went off in a frenzy, almost making Ashleigh blind. She shook the announcers hand and took her place on the left side of Randy. Randy slipped his arm around her waist and leaned into her ear.

"Let's go out to eat before we have to get to the arena okay? My treat." He told her.

"Okay." Ashleigh replied, almost breathless.

Right now, Cody seemed to be an afterthought. He could never be as charming as Randy. She always knew Randy had a soft spot in him, and she finally hit it.

But how long could she stay there?

****

**Well looks like Randy is shaping up! Is it genuine, or is he putting on an act to get her? Hmmm…**

**Next chapter (which will come much faster then this one I PROMISE): Ashleigh and Randy go out to dinner and Randy tells her how he plans to change. What does this mean for him and Ashleigh? And what about Cody? Keep reading!**


	9. Game On

**Lola Restaurant-4:00 P.M**

"I swear to god Randy we seriously need to leave before we're late." Ashleigh explained, half serious and half laughing.

"I'm always late! Vince can bitch at me all he wants but he knows that he can't lose me. Trust me, we're golden." Randy said with a wink.

Ashleigh laughed as she took another sip of her Margarita Martini. Her and Randy had gotten here about twenty minutes ago. Vince said he wanted all stars to be back at the arena at 4:30. They weren't too far from the arena (about a minute or two to be exact) but traffic was getting worse as the RAW audience started to head downtown.

But Ashleigh didn't want to go to the arena. She wanted to stay right here with Randy Orton. In the past nine hours, she's grown to like Randy. The man she use to despise was now working his way into her heart. But she was also working her way into his. Randy took a drink of his beer and set it on the edge of the table.

"So, first impressions of your first appearance." Randy asked.

"My gosh…it was insane! The noise was nothing like I would have expected. And the fans are just amazing! Some guy asked me to marry him and I've been on for only one night! But how can you handle all the booing? I would hate that feeling of being hated." Ashleigh asked.

"I've been on the heel end of things for quite some time now. You get use to it. The fans don't boo you in general, they boo your character. Plus, according to you, I have no emotion." Randy pointed out.

"I never said that!" Ashleigh yelled in defense.

"Well you definitely implied it." Randy added, taking another swig of his drink.

Ashleigh laughed to herself, taking the last sip of her drink. Randy slipped his card on the table and the waiter walked by to grab that and the receipt. Randy sighed as he looked up at Ashleigh.

"Look. I want to apologize for last night. I was an ass to you. I came on to you too much and just assumed you would fall at my feet. I'm use to that kind of thing you know." Randy said with a smirk.

"I think Kelly falls to her damn knees whenever your around…" Ashleigh said with a snarl.

"That's not the only time she's on her knees." Randy added with a wink.

"Okay can we PLEASE veer away from that lovely conversation? Yes you were an ass. But…what's made you change so fast?" Ashleigh asked.

"No other woman has told me what you have. Every woman praises me, and I absorbed it. When you told me the real truth about me, I had to change. Your different Ash, and I like you for that." Randy told her.

Ashleigh was speechless. Randy had literally taken her breath away. She really did make an impression on him. And he wanted to change for her. The waiter returned with Randy's card and he slipped it in his wallet.

"Alright, let's give Vince a heart attack and be on time." Randy said, extending his hand to Ashleigh as he got up.

Ashleigh took his hand as he helped her up. She grabbed her black coat and purse and headed out the door. Ashleigh looked around for a town car, a limo, a cab, anything to take them to the arena. There were no cars waiting for them.

"Randy? Where is the car?" Ashleigh asked.

"We're close enough to the arena. I'm old fashioned." Randy stated.

"We're WALKING?" Ashleigh exclaimed."

"Correction. I'm walking. Your not." Randy told her, flashing his infamous smirk.

"What are you talking…" Ashleigh started to say before Randy lifted her on his back.

Randy was going to give her a piggy back ride to the arena. Ashleigh laughed as Randy carried her through the streets of downtown Cleveland. She smiled and closed her eyes, taking in the moment. She felt like a little kid again. Randy was really shaping up to be the guy she knew he could always be.

Maybe she could give him a chance. Maybe.

****

**Cody's POV**

"Shit shit shit where are they?" I muttered, pacing back and forth.

"Will you like, chill please? Randy is always late." Ted stated.

"But he's with her! And she hasn't answered any of my calls or texts…" I trailed off.

"She's probably too busy. Don't worry they will be here." Ted reassured me.

Soon we heard yelping and laughing in the hallway. I ripped the door open to see Ashleigh's legs wrapped around Randy's waist as he gave her a piggy back ride to our room. My eyes grew wide at the sight of her. She looked like she was actually enjoying herself. Shane was walking down at the same time with his phone glued to his ear, as usual. He removed it and covered one end and held it down.

"Hey! Keep it down! Randy your lucky that your actually on time today. Dad will be pleased." Shane told them.

"Awe, tell Daddy we all say hi okay?" Randy asked in a kiddish voice.

Shane scoffed as he passed them both. Ashleigh hopped off his back and adjusted her purse on her shoulder. Her eyes locked with mine and she looked at me shocked.

"Cody!" She yelled.

She ran down the hallway and gave me a big hug. Instantly my nerves went away as I hugged her back. I smiled as she pulled away with me.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer you today. God we were so busy today with the signing and going out to eat and running down 4th street!" Ashleigh explained breathless.

"I'm pretty good at dodging cars." Randy beamed.

"You almost got us killed! Your damn lucky you moved out of the way in time." Ashleigh said slapping him on the arm.

Randy grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder. Ashleigh screamed as she pounded on his back, laughing. And as fast as they were gone, the nerves came back. What happened between them? Were they close now? Dating? In love? Putting on an act? So many things went through my mind.

"Ashleigh! Stop yelling louder then me!" Melina yelled walking up to us.

Randy set Ashleigh down and she instantly shut up. She tugged at her white shirt, playing with the diamonds that traced the outline of a rose. Melina smiled and hugged her.

"I'm just giving you a hard time. Welcome! Why don't I introduce you to some of the girls here? Stop hanging around boys so much. Their icky." Melina teased.

"If they're so icky why are you around a certain one so much?" Ted teased back.

"Shut up and let me steal your girl." Melina told us, linking her arm in Ashleigh's.

"Wait, our luggage!" Ashleigh yelled.

"I had them send it here after the signing. I told you, I got your back." Randy told her.

"And she's got yours apparently…" Ted said before walking back into the room.

Ashleigh giggled and waved goodbye to me before walking away. Randy started to walk into our room before I pulled him back.

"Easy Cody. This is a nice shirt." Randy joked.

"What did you do to her." I demanded.

"Your asking me this as if I beat her or something. I did nothing. I was nice to her that's all." Randy said with a shrug.

"She wouldn't even go within three feet of you last night! She was disgusted and she hated you and…" I was saying before being cut off.

"You had her in your hands that night. Now the ball's in my court. Look's like I'm swinging her another way." Randy smiled.

"Is this a game to you? Is she just another girl your trying to get into bed?" I accused him.

"Look. I like the girl. She's different. But this is more then a game my friend. If she chooses you over me, it means I'm losing my game. But if I get her to myself and in bed with me, I still got it." Randy explained.

"So what if she does fall for you? What if you do get her? What then?" I asked.

"Game over. I got what I wanted. And that would be all I needed from her." Randy said.

"So you would just leave her hanging?" I shouted.

"I do it to every woman. She's no different from the rest of them. Now excuse me, we need to run lines." Randy informed me before walking in the room.

I stood in the hallway, dumbfounded at what Randy just told me. He would just throw her aside like a piece of meat. He had no feelings for her at all. He just wanted her for his ego. I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't let him hurt her like that. It would kill me to see her that way.

I needed to save her before he got to her. I needed her to be mine. She would be safe that way.

****

**Hmmm…game on for Cody and Randy! Please review, sorry for lack of update! But I updated twice today, I'm fairly proud of myself.**

**Next chapter: Ashleigh meets some of the divas and they question her on Randy and Cody. One of the divas gives her a fair warning about Randy. Will that change how she thinks of him? Keep reading!**


	10. A Word of Warning

**Ashleigh's POV**

"Wait, he gave you a PIGGY BACK ride?" Melina asked, sounding shocked.

"It was the most random thing ever! I didn't expect it from him. But it was nice." I said, smiling a little to myself.

"Wow. I never saw Randy as that kind of guy. Then again I only see his blue eyes and that's as far as I get." Beth joked.

Melina laughed as she threw a shirt at Beth. I laughed along with them as I opened my suitcase. My luggage arrived in the diva locker room about five minutes after I got here with a little note from Randy. I felt for it in my back pocket and smiled when I felt it there. I started to pull out black short denim shirts when the door opened. Mickie, Layla, Candice and Kelly all walked in, throwing stuff on the floor. Mickie sat next to me and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the family girlie! I'm Mickie, obviously." Mickie introduced herself.

"Hi. God, this is so overwhelming!" I exclaimed.

"It will wear off in about…oh…never." Candice added laughing.

"Every night is so exciting and different, you never know what to expect! WWE tends to keep you on your toes." Layla advised.

I smiled then turned to saw hi to Kelly. She had her back to me as she opened her bag up too. She grabbed a towel and some shampoo and headed for the shower without saying a word. Melina looked at Kelly worried as she passed her. Melina grabbed her arm and whispered to Kelly. The conversation was short, because Kelly pulled away before Melina could finish her sentence. Melina sighed as she unplugged her curler.

"What stick is up her ass?" Beth asked.

"No idea. She wouldn't tell me. But anyway, you all should already know that Ashleigh has been making her rounds on her partners." Melina stated with that devilish grin of hers.

"Shut it! What is she saying?" Layla asked.

"She had a little flirt with Cody last night but today she went out and about with the Legend Killer himself." Melina said.

"Back up. You got the Legend Killer ALONE?" Mickie asked.

"Is that rare or something?" I asked.

Mickie stared at me with wide eyes. Layla stopped brushing her hair and turned her head to me, leaving the brush in her hair. Candice scoffed as she flipped her phone open. Beth gave me a look like I had missed a very important memo.

"No woman can get him alone. Only he can get women alone." Beth explained.

"You need to tell us all about it! And Cody! He's so cute and young!" Mickie said as the girls all sat down.

I explained to them about my time with Cody, from the moment I met him in Vince's office to our post-Rumble talk last night. I also told them about my first impression of Randy, how he hit on me but I didn't give in. I gave very few, but some details about his late night visit and his instant attitude change for the signing today. The girls sat on the edge of the benches up until I finished my stories.

"So does Cody know about all of this?" Candice asked.

"Why would she tell him? They aren't dating. As far as I'm concerned she can play the field with both of them." Layla stated before going back to brushing her hair.

"Randy really changed? That fast? I've never heard of him acting like that…like…polite." Mickie said, spitting out the last word.

"Looks like he's smitten with you love!" Layla exclaimed.

"But what about Cody!" Candice added with a pout.

"If Ashleigh gets Randy you can have Cody okay?" Beth negotiated for me.

Candice smiled before grabbing perfume out of her bag. I looked around the room to notice that Melina had walked out some time ago. I smiled as the girls went about to get ready. I took my jeans off and slid into my black shorts. What if I did get Randy? Did I even want Randy? It seemed like he changed just for me. But I couldn't just leave Cody hanging like that. Plus, I didn't spend much time with him yet.

"We're gonna get food Ashleigh. Meet up with us soon?" Mickie asked.

"I gotta go rehearse lines with the boys soon, sorry. But how about after the show?" I offered.

"Girls night!" Layla shouted, Candice whooping with her.

The girls walked out and I laughed as I pulled out shirts to wear. I slid on a black tank top and put my white 'Baise moi' shirt over it. When I went to France with my high school class, a street vendor talked my friend and I into buying identical shirts. We liked them because they had an actual french saying on it. My teacher wasn't too fond of it since it meant 'kiss me' and random french boys came up to us to give us kisses on the cheek. I tied the shirt on the side so just a little bit of my stomach would show. I pulled out some black eye shadow out of my bag and was about to put it on until Kelly walked out of the shower. She passed by without a word and dropped her towel. She stood naked in front of her bag and started to pull pink underwear and a bra onto her. I turned away, already considering her a lost cause.

"He's fooling you." Kelly spat out.

I spun around to face her as she jumped into black spandex wrestling gear. I stared at her confused while she continued to get ready.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told her.

"Randy. He's not who you think he is now. Your first instinct was right." She said coldly.

"I think your just jealous because he doesn't seem as willing to crawl into your bed anymore." I told her, trying to insult her.

"Oh yeah? When he gave you a late night visit, he was coming from my bed." Kelly snapped back with a grin.

I stared at Kelly shocked as she put a lime green top on. She ran her fingers through her wavy blond hair and took her straightener out. I sat down, taking the new information in. He was with her that night? Why did he visit me then?

"Let me give you some advice newbie. He will never care about you. All he cares about is getting you in bed. Since you seem like more of a challenge, he'll just act more charming till he gets what he wants. He doesn't care if you fall in love with him. Because he will never return the feeling. And that won't hurt his ego one bit. But like I said, just some advice." Kelly said before walking out.

I dropped my eye shadow and took in a sharp breath. Was Kelly right? She was Randy's "girl", if that's the word for it. Maybe she was talking from first experience. I shouldn't have let him in like that. I shook my head as I tried fighting back tears. I couldn't cry on my first official night here. But now I didn't know what to do about Randy.

But if I knew anything, I did know one thing. I needed to talk to Cody.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Oh no, looks like Kelly has Ashleigh re-considering Randy's actions! But will she actually act on them? Hmmm…only time can tell!**

**Next chapter: After the live show, Randy notices how off Ashleigh has been acting with him. When he confronts her about it, will she tell him what Kelly informed her of? Or play it off? Keep reading!**


	11. NonBeliever

**Randy's POV**

"Damn dude, Shane got you really good." Ted stated as I held an ice pack to my lip.

"Thanks genius. Get me some more ice, this is getting cold." I demanded.

"You're a big boy. You can get it yourself." Ted mocked.

"Aren't you supposed to help me, not make things harder for me?" I asked.

"That's only on TV bro. Off-screen, I'm just a guy making fun of you for getting your ass beat up by a corporate stuck-up." Ted said while laughing.

I grunted as I threw my ice pack across the room. RAW was done for the night and everyone was packing up to head to the hotel for the night. I pressed my finger to my lip and winced in pain. Shane did pack a punch for a guy like him. Who knew he still had it in him?

"Hey do you know where Cody and Ashleigh are? They disappeared after our spoof…" Ted wondered.

Ashleigh. Where the hell was she? Ever since we had our pre-event meeting she seemed so distant. She didn't make eye contact with me all night. Even out in the ring she ignored me. When Shane attacked me she was suppose to try and stop him. Instead she ran out of the ring only to be scolded by Stephanie for not doing her job. My own manager, turning her back on me! What was going on with her? At first, I thought she was having…you know…girl issues. But something told me it was more then that. But what?

"Hello? Earth to Randy! Where is your girl thing and Ashleigh?" Ted asked, laughing at his own joke.

"First off, not funny. Second off, grab our stuff and put it on the bus. I'm gonna go find the other two." I replied, getting up to go out of the room.

"Did Ashleigh seem a bit off to you tonight?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, she did." I replied.

"I mean, I barely know the girl, but something was on her mind." Ted stated.

"That's what I'm going to find out." I said before leaving the room.

As soon as I shut the door, I realized that I had no idea where to find Ashleigh. My first thought was around the diva locker room. I started to walk toward the diva locker room when I started to panic. What was wrong with Ashleigh? Was everything okay with her? Did she get bad news from back home? What if she actually got fired?

Wait a second…was I actually starting to care about her?

No, I couldn't be! I don't care about women. They're just play things for me. Or paper towels. Use them, then when your done throw them away. How was she any different? She was starting to soften around me, so it wouldn't be long till I had her in my bed. Then that would be one more thing I would have over Cody. I smiled as I imagined my triumph. As I neared the divas locker room, I saw Kelly standing outside the door. She saw me notice her and a smile instantly appeared on her face. Poor girl; I haven't given her any attention for a whole day. She must be dying!

"Baby cakes!" She called out to me.

I smiled as she ran to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and tried taking in that familiar scent of hers. But all I could smell was Ashleigh's scent when I gave her that piggy back ride. Instantly Ashleigh flooded my mind once more. Where the hell was she? Did Kelly know? Did Kelly do something to Ashleigh to make her so distant? Why was I so damn paranoid?

"Kel, do you know where Ashleigh is?" I asked.

Her arms fell from around my neck and her smile instantly turned to a pout. She didn't like when I mentioned other girls around her. She was supposed to be my only focus. Now with Ashleigh in the mix, I sensed that she was starting to get jealous.

"She just left. She's headed to the bus with Cody. Look's like you lucked out. You can still wait for me and walk out with me." She whispered.

"No thanks, but thanks for the help." I said quickly before running to the exit.

So I blew Kelly off. She should be use to it by now. The wind has shifted and the tables have turned. I don't know why, but finding Ashleigh was top priority to me right now.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Ashleigh POV**

I started to walk toward the bus, my head still in a daze. Kelly's words had haunted me all night. I knew Randy wasn't the nicest person, but I didn't know what he was capable of. And I'd be damned if I became another notch on his belt. Cody but his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"You sure nothing is bothering you? You seem really out of it." Cody asked me, looking worried.

"It's nothing. Just…something one of the divas told me earlier today. I shouldn't let it get to me…" I trailed off.

"Hey. They don't take to new girls very well. But they'll warm up to you. How couldn't they? You're too sweet to hate." Cody told me.

I smiled weakly as we approached the bus. Cody took my luggage and loaded it in the storage under the bus. I started to walk up the bus steps until someone pulled me back down. I slid on one of the stairs and started to fall. I screamed until I felt a pair of arms grab me around the waist and lift me up. I turned around to see a familiar pair of blue eyes stare straight into mine.  
"Got ya." Randy said with a smile.

"Thanks." I replied coldly, getting out of his grip.

"What's up with you? You were distant tonight. You didn't even do your job!" Randy scolded.

"Will you shut up about that? I got enough of that from Stephanie." I pleaded.

"Then tell me what's going on. Something happened tonight that has your mind somewhere else." Randy said.

"Really? Wow, Randy actually noticed something about a girl besides her boobs! Can I mark that on my calendar?" I asked sarcastically.

"Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you?" Randy asked.

"Oh, what's wrong with me? I think the question should be reversed. But I already know what's wrong with you." I spat at him.

"What do you mean?" Randy questioned.

I opened my mouth, but then shut it instantly. I wanted to tell him what Kelly told me so bad, but something stopped me. Maybe if I didn't say, it wouldn't be true and I wouldn't have to believe it. I wanted to believe that somewhere inside Randy Orton, there was a decent guy who actually had feelings. He couldn't be all emotionless, right? That's just inhuman. I sighed as I looked back at Randy. He was standing there impatiently, waiting on an answer from me.

"Just…forget about it. Nothing I can't deal with." I told him.

Randy's expression softened as he moved closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes. For a second I thought I could actually see some emotion in his eyes. Sympathy maybe? Understanding? He moved his face closer to mine and kissed me lightly on the cheek. He pulled away from me and smiled.

"If anything bothers you, please let me know okay? I'm here to help you. Because I…" Randy started to say before cutting himself off.

"What?" I asked, wanting him to continue.

"Excuse me Randy? We have a bus to get on." Cody said harshly from behind me.

Randy took his arms away from his waist, and the coldness bled back into his eyes once more. I wanted the warm Randy to come back again. Why did he need to be so cold all the time? He looked past me and glared at Cody before looking back at me. For one second, his expression went soft before walking away. It looked like he actually _cared_ about me. Wait…what did Kelly say? That it was all just an act to get me into bed? That had to be a lie. Because I was convinced that Randy was actually starting to care about me.

At least, that was what I wanted to believe.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Look's like Randy's gonna have a hard time fighting back his emotions now! Or is it all just an act? And will Ashleigh fall for it? What about Cody? So many questions, and so many answers…to come later after you review!**

**Next chapter: Fast forward to next week. Cody decides to stop standing by and do something about Ashleigh. So, he decides to take her out on a date after RAW. How does it go? Keep reading!**


	12. Helping and Hurting

**A/N: Hello all! Here is an update before I leave on a mini-vacation to sunny Tempe. I'm starting off with Cody's thoughts then moving into the date scene. Also, I'm changing my pen name soon to "PrettyGirlROCK", so keep a look out for the change!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**February 2, 2009-St. Louis, MO: Cody's POV**

That's it. I've had ENOUGH.

I can't take it anymore. I can't let Randy swoop in and take someone away from me. I actually have a chance with Ashleigh, but he's getting in the way. I can see it in the way she looked at him tonight. I know that she hates him for everything she is, but a part of her wants to give in and let Randy in. She should know that he won't care for her like I could. Isn't she aware of his reputation around here? He uses girls like no tomorrow! I won't let her be another one of his one night stands.

But Randy is acting differently toward Ashleigh. He treats her like he actually cares about her.

So maybe he is changing for the better. I've never seen him work so hard to get a girl. But then again, he never had to. It was always the other way around. See, Randy doesn't pick just any girl to be with him. She has to meet a certain criteria. I'm still not quite sure how Kelly fits that criteria. She seem's too easy to me.

Not that I would know…or anything.

That thought aside, I had to take action. Which is why I'm taking Ashleigh out tonight after the show is done. Oh, Randy is just gonna be furious! Taking his "girl" out on his home turf. I'm sure he assumed that he would be able to take her out since he knows the city. But he's not the only one that can play games. I tried being nice and let her make a decision on her own. Not anymore. I'll have to force her in the right direction.

Ready or not, here I come.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Vito's Sicilian Pizzeria-11:30 P.M**

"I still can't believe that you got the owner to open up for us!" Ashleigh exclaimed.

"What can I say? I can be quite persuasive at times." Cody boasted.

"Was it you or the couple hundred dollar bills you waved in his face?" Ashleigh joked.

"Hey, I've learned a thing or two from 'Money Man' Ted." Cody said with a smile.

Ashleigh laughed as she took another bite of her margarita pizza. Cody seemed almost rushed to ask her out tonight at the arena. She knew no restaurant would be open when they were done. So when Cody and her arrived here, she wasn't too surprised. Oddly enough, Cody caught the owner walking out the back door to head home. With some bribery, the owner walked right back in to make them food. Usually, Ashleigh wouldn't favor Cody's decision. But in this case, she was happy that Cody was taking challenges and stepping out of the box.

"So are you doing better than last week?" Cody asked.

"Huh?" Ashleigh replied, hoping he wouldn't have brought up the subject tonight.

"Last week you seemed so distraught. You didn't look as distracted as last night, but still. I could tell something was still bothering you." Cody told her.

"Oh." Was all Ashleigh said.

"If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to. I'm just…worried." Cody said.

Ashleigh sighed as she played with Coke. She needed to talk to someone about it. Cody seemed to know Randy pretty well. They were partners anyways. And Cody knew more about Randy then she did. Maybe he could help unravel the mystery that was Randy Orton.

"It's Randy…" Ashleigh started to say before being cut off.

"I knew it. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it." Cody interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Ashleigh asked.

"The way you two have looked at each other? The way you act around us? Let's not mention how it's affected your work." Cody pointed out.

"Wow…it's that obvious." Ashleigh wondered.

"So. What about him has you acting this way?" Cody asked.

"Kelly told me something last week that really hit me hard. She told me that Randy didn't care about me. He only acted it because I was the first girl that was 'hard to get.' But if he ever did get me, he would just throw me aside after he got what he wanted. I know that's his reputation, and that's why I can never give in. It disgusts me to think of how that's the way he lives. But when we're alone…I SWEAR what we have is real. I really think I'm getting to him. I can see him letting his wall down and I see him actually care. I know he's changing. I just don't know what to believe. Or if waiting for him to change is waste of my time…" Ashleigh finished, trailing off.

Cody stared at his pizza, trying to take her words in. The first part he already knew. But his assumption was right; he must be changing somehow. If Ashleigh could see it, how could it not be true?

No, he must have become a damn good actor overnight.

He couldn't let Ashleigh fall into Randy's trap. He had to keep her away from him so she could let go of him. The thing she needed was right in front of her. Cody took Ashleigh's hand and she stared at their joined hands.

"Ashleigh. I could be so much better for you…" Cody said.

"Wait…what?" Ashleigh asked in confusion.

"Randy isn't good for you. Look what he's already done! He's causing you so much trouble already. Don't waste your time with him. I could care for you so much better…you'd be so much happier." Cody admitted.

"Please don't go all Jacob/Bella on me." Ashleigh replied.

"I'm telling you the truth! He won't be good for you. Because what Kelly said is the truth. I'm not saying this because I'm biased, I'm saying it because I know how he works. It's the same for every single woman. Why would you be any different?" Cody explained.

"You don't know what I've seen in him." Ashleigh stated, instantly defending Randy.

"Probably the same thing every other woman has seen. He's acting like he cares. Since you're harder to crack, he's acting more. Don't let him get to you Ashleigh. You can't give in. Please…walk away from him. I'll always be true to you." Cody told her, squeezing her hand.

Ashleigh pulled her hand away and grabbed her coat. She couldn't sit through another word of this. She put her purse over her shoulder and pushed her chair in.

"I came here to have dinner with my friend and to talk about what was bothering me. Not to have you try to get me to be with you. I know you don't like Randy, but you trying to get with me? It's not helping my situation." Ashleigh told him before walking out.

Ashleigh walked out the side door and into the brisk St. Louis air. As soon as she did, she remembered that Cody was her ride. She couldn't stand being in a car with him right now. Ashleigh did the only thing she thought was logical. She opened her phone and scrolled through her contacts before getting to the number she wanted. She pressed 'call' and waited for him to answer.

"Ashleigh?" He answered.

"Can you please come pick me up somewhere?" She asked.

"I'm kinda busy with something right now…" He trailed off.  
"Please! I just…I just need a ride home. Everything has gone wrong tonight and I just want to get back to the hotel. Please." Ashleigh cried into the phone.

"Hey, don't cry. Where are you?" He asked sympathetically.

"Vito's." She replied.

"Oh, the pizza place. That's not far from the hotel. I'm getting on my shoes and I'll be on my way okay?" He told her.

"Thank you." She answered before hanging out.

She looked around to find Cody walking out the back door to his car. She let a tear slip down her cheek as she walked to the front of the restaurant. If Cody cared about her, he would have come after her.

Randy must have cared about her. He was dropping everything to pick her up. Cody had to be wrong.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Awe, looks like Cody and Ashleigh's friendship is a bit rocky. And it looks like Ashleigh may be leaning toward Randy more…is he really playing her? Or does he care? Review NOW!**

**Next chapter: Randy picks Ashleigh up and asks her about her date with Cody. Will Ashleigh tell him what they were talking about? Keep reading!**


	13. Change of Heart, Or Change of Game?

**Randy's POV**

I ended the phone call and sighed. I felt bad for Ashleigh, I really did. What happened to her that upset her so much? I took one last drink of my rum and Coke and slid off of my chair. I grabbed my wallet from the bar and started to walk toward the door when a hand gripped my shoulder lightly.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Kelly asked.

"I have to give someone a ride. I'll be back when I'm done." I told her.

"It's Ashleigh isn't it." Kelly spat out.

I sighed as she stared me down. Her blue eyes turned cold as she mentioned Ashleigh's name. I could tell that Kelly was getting jealous at how close Ashleigh and I were getting. I grabbed Kelly's hand and kissed the top of it lightly.

"She's had a rough night. I'm dropping her off at the hotel, then I'm coming right back for you okay?" I reassured her.

Kelly smiled and giggled as she let me go. I smirked as I turned around and walked toward the door once more. I always had Kelly wrapped around my finger. I knew she wouldn't go anywhere. Ashleigh on the other hand…I had to keep an eye out on her. I knew her and I had some sort of connection, but her resistance toward me was beyond what I was use to.

"You're such a fucking jerk." Someone told me.

I turned around to see John sitting on a barstool facing me. I scoffed as I rolled my eyes. John looked at me, confused about my reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him.

"Are you kidding me? You're keeping Kelly on a rope, always wanting to be with you but you leave her hanging. She's too blind to see who you really are. And what about Ashleigh? What are you planning to do about her? Usually, when a girl shows she has no interest in you, she want's nothing to do with you." John told me.

"If she wants nothing to do with me, why did she call me to pick her up then?" I asked him.

John opened his mouth, but shut it instantly. I smiled, knowing I had won. Just because John as all committed and shit gave him no right to comment on my personal life. Just as I was leaving, John called out to me once more.

"Eventually you'll have to pick one or the other Randy. Either keep being a dick to girls, or commit. Either way, you're hurting both girls. And one day, they'll end up hurting you." John said.

I continued to walk out the door, this time a little quicker. Those girls couldn't hurt me! Being perfection meant that you gave no reason to get hurt. It was just impossible. I shook my head as I got in my car and started the engine. I was starting to back out of my parking spot before I slammed on the brakes.

What if John was right? What if both girls turned on me? If Kelly knew what really was going on with me and Ashleigh, she would end it for sure. And if I slipped up with Ashleigh, she would be out of my grasp. Then she would be with Cody. Meaning Cody would have gotten a girl over me.

No. I couldn't let Cody in. I would just have to find a way to keep these girls on a tighter leash.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Fifteen minutes later, I pulled up in front of Vito's. Ashleigh was sitting on the curb with her head buried in her hands. She looked up when she saw my headlights on her. I leaned over and opened the door for her. She got up and slid in the passenger seat. She sniffled as she closed the door.

"Hey." I greeted her.

All I got back was a sniffle and a click of the seatbelt. I stayed silent as I started to drive toward the hotel. I looked over at Ashleigh at a stop light to find her staring straight out of the window. She looked tired and annoyed by something. Mostly, it looked like something was on her mind. Finally, she sighed and leaned her head back on the seat.

"I went out with Cody tonight." She told me.

"And he didn't pay for the bill. Cheap bastard." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Ashleigh laughed as she looked at me. I smiled, this time a genuine smile. I loved seeing her smile. Usually she was either yelling at me or ignoring me. This was a nice change from her usual behavior.

"No, he paid because I walked out on him." She told me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were talking and he tried hooking up with me. It's so not what I need right now…" Ashleigh trailed off.

"Why not? What's stopping you?" I asked.

Ashleigh went silent for the rest of the ride. At times she would part her lips slightly, as if to say something, but nothing ever came out. I kept driving, hoping I would get an answer. I didn't want to bug her about it though. She seemed really fragile at the moment. We parked at the hotel and we both sat in the car. I didn't know if she didn't want me to stay with her. I also didn't know how long Kelly would wait for me at the bar.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" I found myself asking.

"Do you wanna stay with me?" Ashleigh replied quickly.

I paused before answering. What caused me to even ask her the question? I was never one to ask the question to stay! Usually girls beg me to stay with them at night. What was going on with me?

"Kinda." I suddenly answered.

"That won't cut it Randy." Ashleigh told me.

"Yes, I do." I answered back.

Wait, I did want to stay with her? Where was this coming from? Maybe because I felt bad for her. I didn't like Cody, so being able to say that I spent a night with her would tick him off beyond belief. I found joy in that revelation.

No, it was deeper then that. I felt like…like I was getting _feelings _for her. I don't get feelings for anyone. I felt like I was starting to care about her. And I don't care about anyone but myself! What was she doing to me? I walked out of the car and she followed me toward the hotel door. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, still seeming unsure about what happened with Cody. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me. I don't know what was going over me, but I really liked having her that close to me. I loved the feeling that I was protecting her from something. She grew less tense as we walked through the lobby and into the elevator.

Kelly could wait all she wanted at that damn bar. I was actually enjoying my time with Ashleigh.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Seem's like something is changing within Randy! Is his heart of ice slowly melting? And is Ashleigh buying it? Let me know what you think in a review!**

**Next chapter: It's the next morning and Ashleigh is very confused about how Randy is acting. She runs into Cody in the lobby as he tries to apologize for the night before. Will she accept it? Keep reading!**


	14. Welcome to the Good Life

**The Next Morning**

Ashleigh woke up to the sun peering through the window, causing her face to start getting warm. She slowly sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at the window and sighed. Last night with Cody had been a disaster. She didn't think Cody could ever act that way. She knew he wanted to be with her, but she didn't know if she wanted to be with him. In the beginning it had been so clear. Cody was so nice, and seemed to have kept his distance. He was there for her when she had issues with Randy. It didn't seem like he wanted to hook up. But he made it quite obvious in the restaurant what his feelings for her were. Yes, Cody was charming and sweet, and he would probably take great care of her. But there was something stopping her.

That something was sleeping in bed next to her.

Randy was the most confusing person Asheigh had ever met. He came on so strong the first time she met him, just so he could get her in his bed. The more she turned him down, the harder he fought. She knew how Randy played his game. He'd get a girl for a night then leave her in the dust. he never had feelings for anyone. At least, that was what she thought. Randy seemed to be softening a little bit. Like the day they did a signing together. Or even suggesting to stay the night with her. What caused Randy to be so nice? Of course, it wasn't consistent. It was like he had an on/off button, which made Ashleigh wonder if he really did have feelings for her, or if he was just a really good actor.

All this was too much for Ashleigh so soon in her WWE career. She wanted to avoid this kind of drama for as long as possible. Too bad it seemed to have found her the first day she walked into the company. Ashleigh slid out of bed and walked toward her suitcase. Legacy had a meet-and-greet with Make-A-Wish at three today, and she had to straighten things out with Cody. She grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Half an hour later, Ashleigh walked out to find that Randy was starting to wake up. She smiled as she watched his cower away from the bright sun. She threw her pajamas on top of her suitcase and walked toward the blinds. She pushed them open, causing Randy to groan.

"I pick your ass up in the middle of the night and stay here with you, and you thank me with throwing sunshine in my face?" Randy asked.

"I'm just making sure you're awake for the meet-and-greet today." Ashleigh simply replied, smiling.

Randy sat up as he tried to adjust to the light in the room. He watched Ashleigh as she walked across the room to put her things away. Her dark denim skinny jeans hugged her body just right, and the gold sequined shrug she wore over a white tank top accented the best parts of her. He couldn't help but notice just how gorgeous she really was. She sprayed on perfume and threw it in her bag before zipping it up. Randy sat up and reached for his phone. When he looked at it, he saw that he had ten missed calls, seven voicemails and twenty new texts. All of them were from Kelly. He sighed as he set his phone back down. He would deal with Kelly's wrath later. She would always be there when he called for her.

"I'm gonna go grab some breakfast quick. Do you want anything?" Ashleigh asked.

"No, I'll come down and join you in a sec." Randy replied.

"No, breakfast is on me. Just a thank you for last night. It meant a lot to me, and I didn't want to be alone…"Ashleigh said before trailing off.

Ashleigh looked up at Randy to see him smiling at her. She smiled back, forgetting about how bad she felt about last night. She grabbed her purse off one of the chairs and slid her slipper shoes on. Before she walked out, she heard Randy laughing behind her.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Slipper shoes and skinny jeans? Really?" Randy asked.

"Oh excuse me fashion police. I didn't know I was getting breakfast to impress anyone." Ashleigh retorted.

"I'm just saying, it's an odd look. Please don't wear that to the meet-and-greet today. I may not have to associate myself with you." Randy joked.

"I won't wear these if you stop wearing those damn 'Affliction' tees every day." Ashleigh told him.

"Hey, those are actually stylish!" Randy said, defending his style.

"They went out of style months ago!" Ashleigh replied.

"Fine. I'll wear something nicer." Randy told her.

"Good. I'll bring breakfast up here. We need to be in the lobby by one. I'll remind Ted too." Ashleigh said before walking out.

Once Ashleigh closed the door, Randy grabbed his phone off the table. He couldn't take it anymore. John was right last night. He had to choose one of the girls, or else he would get screwed over. He dialed Kelly's number and called her. This was so sudden to him, and it would probably come as a shock to her as well. But he was starting to feel something. And it actually felt _good_ to have it. He wasn't going to let it pass him by.

"Oh my god Randy what the hell? You never came back last night!" Kelly yelled into the phone.

"There's a reason why I didn't. We need to talk Kel." Randy replied, ready for what he was about to tell her.

****

"I'll have the fruit parfait with a medium coffee, sugar and cream, and I'll also have the eggs benedict breakfast meal, eggs over easy with sausage links and breakfast potatoes. Oh, and an OJ to go with that. All of this to go." Ashleigh told the worker at the breakfast bar.

The woman punched in Ashleigh's order as she slid her credit card across the table. Just as the woman was about to grab the card, a hand reached out from behind her and replaced it's card for hers. Ashleigh looked back to see Cody standing behind her. She gave him a little smile as she took her card back. She stepped out of line as she waited for her food. She looked up at him quickly. She could easily see the dark circles under his eyes. He grabbed his large coffee and joined her on the side.

"Someone looks tired." Ashleigh stated.

"I couldn't sleep. Not after how you left me after dinner." Cody told her.

"I didn't' mean for you to lose sleep." Ashleigh said.

"It wasn't your fault. I kept thinking about how stupid I was for even bringing anything up about you and Randy. What happens between you two is between you and him. And us…well…I'm sorry I brought us up. I don't know what I was thinking when I said it. I shouldn't have put my personal feelings in there. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship because of last night." Cody apologized.

Ashleigh sighed as she looked at Cody. She was happy that he apologized. And she didn't want to lose their friendship either. She needed someone to talk to, and she always trusted Cody. She smiled at him and gave him a light hug.

"I'm sorry too Cody. I shouldn't have left you like that. And no, you can't lose me as a friend. Okay?" Ashleigh reassured him.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. One of the workers slid Ashleigh's food and coffee toward her. Ashleigh grabbed it and took a sip of her coffee.

"Hungry much?" Cody joked.

"Actually…" Ashleigh started to say before cutting herself off.

Telling Cody that Randy stayed the night with her probably wasn't going to be her best idea. If she told him, the Make-A-Wish event was going to be more awkward then it would have been before. Cody looked at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Kelly and I are trying to make amends, so I got us breakfast! We're talking things out about Randy and whatnot…I gotta make friends with the Divas. I can't just have you three as friends! Too much testosterone." Ashleigh said, laughing.

"Wow. Well…glad you guys are talking again? And please make other girl friends besides her? She's not the best influence…" Cody warned her.

"I know Cody, don't worry. I'm traveling with some of the girls to a photo shoot for the magazine tomorrow." Ashleigh told him.

"Good. So, we meet down here at one?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, and I already texted Ted about it so now neither of you have a reason to be late!" Ashleigh told him.

"Did you tell Randy?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, he knows." Ashleigh simply replied.

Ashleigh waved goodbye, coffee in her hand before going back upstairs. She was glad that she fixed things with Cody. She would hate being his "manager" and not having a good relationship with him. Cody always made her feel comfortable. LIke she wasn't afraid to be herself around him. Plus he was easier to figure out then Randy. She didn't have to play a game to figure out who he really was. It also didn't hurt that he was a sweet country boy. She loved his accent. It wasn't very prominent when he did promos, but you could hear his twang on certain words. And she loved seeing him smile. It made her happy when she saw it. She had no idea what she was going to do about these two. Did she want to play a game and continue to try and figure out how Randy really felt? Or should she put her friendship with Cody aside and give him a shot?

****

**Looks like Ashleigh is in a bit of a pickle! And what was Randy talking to Kelly about? Things just get more complicated for our girl…**

**I'm sorry it took me forever to update! I was getting ready for college and finally moved in! So if any of you reading go to ASU in Tempe, hit me up =)**

**Next chapter: Ashleigh is traveling with a few of the girls to the photo shoot after Make-A-Wish, and tells them about her situation with Randy and Cody. What advice do they give her? Keep reading to find out!**


	15. A Little Advice Goes A Long Way

**Wednesday, February 4, 2009**

"Hit me baby one more time!" Layla screamed in the car.

"No, this is not going to fly with me. Either you change the song or we plug in my iPod." Beth warned Layla.

Ashleigh laughed as Layla put her iPod on pause while she searched for a song. The four girls were driving the venue where they would wrestle Friday night. Before the event, the divas would be doing a photo shoot for WWE Magazine and for Wrestlemania. Melina was driving with Layla in the passenger seat. Beth and Ashleigh were sitting in the backseat. Layla put on an old Maroon 5 song, and Beth smiled a little. Ashleigh sighed as she looked out of the window. She could have rode with the boys (Randy had offered after their meet and greet yesterday) but Ashleigh needed some girl time.

The Make-A-Wish meeting had gone pretty well yesterday. Randy was really popular with most of the kids. Ashleigh couldn't help but sneak peeks at him from the corner of her eye when she was with other kids. He seemed so family oriented. But she never could stare too long so she wouldn't be caught by Cody. But she also caught Randy looking at her and smiling. At one point they both locked eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him. Randy was turning out to be the guy she knew he could always be.

But Cody was always that guy. He was always so nice to her and never hid anything. She felt comfortable being herself around him. She didn't feel like she had to fight for him like she did with Randy. This whole situation made her head hurt, and Ashleigh reached into her bag for an aspirin.

"What are you looking for?" Beth asked.

"Aspirin. I have a major headache." Ashleigh told her, her fingers gripping the bottle in her bag.

"Why the headache love? This travelling can do that to you. The long hours driving through god knows where…" Layla explained.

"It's not that, but thanks for the warning." Ashleigh replied sarcastically.

"What's the deal then?" Beth asked again.

"It's…boy drama." Ashleigh sighed.

"Oh my god I feel like I'm in high school all over again…" Melina moaned.

"Shut up! We had to hear your drama with John last car ride." Layla pointed out.

Melina pouted as she turned the music down. Ashleigh put two aspirin in her hand and grabbed a bottle of water. Once she swallowed her medicine, she set the bottle down and sighed.

"It's Randy…" She started to say before being cut off.

"I knew it! I knew that was the problem! Kelly has been fuming like mad these past couple weeks. And I can see a little bit of chemistry between you two!" Layla blurted out.

"I thought you hated him." Melina pointed out.

"I do…or I did. I hated who he was. But how I think he's changing…he picked me up after a date gone wrong with Cody Monday night and he stayed the night with me in my room." Ashleigh said.

"Oh wow, that really isn't like Randy…" Beth said.

"I think it's an act. He knows you're his manager so he has to stay on your good side. Once you move on and become a bigger star, he'll still be the womanizing asshole he is." Melina told Ashleigh.

"I think it's sincere! He must have taken a liking to you! Randy is a good actor, yes. But this is something never seen before. He would be going to extreme measures just to get in your panties." Layla counter-argued.

"What about Cody?" Beth asked.

"Cody has always been the easier one to figure out. And he's practically the perfect guy for me. But when we went out Monday night, he talked about Randy so negatively and pushed being in a relationship with him so hard…" Ashleigh trailed off.

"Of course he's going to down talk him. He's the enemy! He wants you to see that he is the best choice." Layla explained to her.

"I feel like you have him stuck in the 'friend zone,' you know? Your interested in him, but you don't see it going farther than a friendship." Beth examined.

"You're right…" Ashleigh realized.

"My advice? Go after Randy. You seem to be getting pretty far. Keep working on him and he will fall into your hands in no time." Beth advised.

"But keep Cody close! If things are horrid between you and Randy, you need that guy friend to rant to." Layla added.

Ashleigh smiled, feeling a little more relieved. The girls thought that she should keep working on Randy. She knew that he was changing, and they did too. And it did seem like Ashleigh put Cody in that 'friend zone.' But she liked him there. He was supportive and fun to be around, but not exactly dating material. Ashleigh was thankful that the girls had helped her out. Melina was oddly quiet after Layla spoke up. Layla nudged her and Melina looked over at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Layla asked.

"Do you want my honest opinion Ashleigh?" Melina asked.

"Yeah." Ashleigh answered.

"I think Randy is a waste of your time. He's going to keep playing you because you're letting him get away with it. Randy wants one thing, and one thing only. You are getting him closer to what he wants. And when he gets what he wants, he'll back off and leave you in the dust. But of course he won't do this until he knows that you're going to break away from Legacy and go on your own. And don't go for Cody. He's such a wuss. You're wasting your time with both these guys. Stop thinking about these guys and focus on your career!" Melina ranted.

The car was silent after Melina stopped talking. Any good feeling Ashleigh had was suddenly gone. Maybe Melina was right. Maybe she could wait until she was successful in this business. But would Randy really play this hard just to have sex with her? Suddenly, a smirk appeared on her face.

"Thanks Melina." She said sincerely.

Just because Randy was playing his game didn't mean that Ashleigh could start her own.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Looks like Ashleigh is going to start playing dirty! Things should start to get interesting now. How will Ashleigh approach her situation now? You could always review until you find out! **


	16. Challenge Accepted

**Monday, February 9, 2009**

"Where is she?" Randy yelled, pacing the locker room floor.

"Cool it Randy. She's probably running late." Ted replied, taping his wrists.

"She was supposed to be here at 5:30 to run lines. Its six now! And where is Cody?" Randy asked.

"His dad is here so he's eating with him. He probably forgot about the time too." Ted told Randy.

Randy groaned, still pacing the floor. Why was Ashleigh so late? She never seemed the type to keep him waiting. But she was late to meet with the group all weekend too. What was going on with her? The door opened and Randy's head instantly popped up, hoping to see Ashleigh walking through the door. Instead, it was Cody finishing his hamburger.

"Sorry I'm late. You know how dad likes to talk." Cody apologized.

"Did you see Ashleigh?" Randy asked.

"Again, Randy! Chill! We still have a half hour before we film. Cody, we have to go to the curtain. Our match is on soon." Ted said, standing up.

"Shit, I'm wrestling on a full stomach…" Cody said.

"Didn't think too much about that did you? Let's hope you don't throw up in the ring…" Ted told Cody, walking out the door.

Cody threw his wrapper in the trash and closed the door behind him. Randy sat down on the bench and ran his hand over his buzzed hair. Ashleigh had been acting different all weekend. She showed up late to the meetings and always left right away when their match was done. She wasn't answering his calls or texts either. All of this was driving him crazy.

But why did he care so much? She was just his manager anyways. Outside of the ring, they were just friends. Were they even friends? Randy groaned, feeling confused. He never thought it would come to this. He never stayed around one woman this long to develop feelings for her. Was he getting feelings for her? Hell, he had no idea.

"Nicky, you are so funny!" Someone called out from the hallway.

Randy stood up and opened the door to see Ashleigh right outside the door with Nick Nemeth (Dolph Ziggler). Ashleigh looked at the door to see Randy standing in the doorway. She smiled at him before turning her attention back to Nick.

"So, dinner at nine, right?" Ashleigh confirmed.

"You got it. I'll wait for you outside the arena because you have Randy's dark match after the show." Nick told her.

"Can't wait. See you then Nicky." Ashleigh said, pulling Nick in for a hug.

Randy fumed at the sight of Ashleigh pulling Nick in for a hug. Nick had that smug look on his face as he wrapped his arms around her lower back. If anyone were looking for a one-night stand, it would be Nick. How could Ashleigh not see that? She pulled away from him and walked past Randy into the locker room. Nick smiled at Randy before walking away. Randy closed his eyes before turning around and shutting the door.

"Where the hell have you been." Randy asked through his clenched teeth.

"Well I got here and ran into Nicky while I was eating. I must have lost track of time…" Ashleigh explained.

"You've been late to all the meetings this whole weekend. We barely have time to run lines now because of you!" Randy yelled.

"Because of me? I barely have any tonight so you could have done without me!" Ashleigh argued.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Just get out. You're suppose to be at the curtain with Ted and Cody now." Randy pointed out.

"Oh shit!" Ashleigh exclaimed, running past Randy to the door.

"You get your ass right back after the match, okay? We'll have a lot to do before my match tonight." Randy told her.

"I know shut up I gotta go!" Ashleigh yelled before walking out.

Randy sighed, sitting back down on the bench. What had gotten into her? She was branching out now. She started to hang out with the divas, and now she was going out with Nick? Randy was losing his grip on her. How was he going to reel her back in? But what did Randy want from her now? At first, he just wanted to get her in bed. But now…now things were different.

"Why does my Randy look so sad?" Someone asked.

Randy looked up to see Kelly standing in the doorway. Kelly. He didn't even notice that the door had opened. Randy couldn't help but he happy to see Kelly. Knowing that she always wanted him was comforting to him.

"I was missing you, that's all." Randy said with a smirk.

"Awe, you're so sweet! I've missed you too." Kelly told him.

She walked in the room and sat on his lap. She put her hands on his chest and lightly kissed him. Instantly Randy wanted more, but Kelly pulled away.

"But, you've been ignoring me for that manager of yours…" Kelly said, trailing off.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Ashleigh. You ditched me last week to spend the night with her. I don't know what's going on with us anymore Randy. And then you call me and tell me that you want to stop what we have?" Kelly asked.

"I…" Randy started to say, before stopping himself.

"I knew you were a lost cause Randy. I'll be around if you want me again, but consider me gone." Kelly told him coldly before getting off his lap and walking away.

She shut the door, and Randy stood up and paced the room once more. What was going on? Was he losing his touch? Was he changing? What did he want? Kelly was too easy to get. He knew he could call her back in and she would be right at his side. Ashleigh was resisting. She would be harder to bring back.

She would be a challenge. But Randy liked challenges.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Look's like Randy made his choice, but for what reason? Does he still just want a one night stand? Or something more? Keep reading and reviewing and you'll find out =)**

**Next chapter: After the show, Ashleigh is getting ready for her date with Nick. Randy pays her a visit before she leaves. What happens? Keep reading!**


	17. One Last Thing Before I Go

Ashleigh set her blow dryer and ran her fingers through her hair. She was just about ready for her date with Nick. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She put her skinny jeans already but stood in a bra, still deciding on what shirt to wear. Randy's match ended twenty minutes ago and Nick was picking her up in ten.

Ashleigh knew Randy wasn't happy with her. After Cody and Ted's match, he barely looked at her when they ran lines. And during his dark match he didn't pay any attention to her. He walked ahead of her after the match and went straight to the locker room. Ashleigh didn't even have a chance to say goodnight.

But why was this upsetting her? She was supposed to be upsetting him! Randy was supposed to be fuming over the fact that she was going out with someone other than him. He was supposed to hate that it was with Nick, who was more of a womanizer than Randy. But why didn't Ashleigh sense any of that from him? He was only mad at her for being late to the curtain. Maybe he was mad, but he was just hiding it. Randy was a good actor after all.

It had to get to him. Knowing that Ashleigh was giving this slime ball Nick a chance but not him. Ashleigh smirked at herself in the mirror, being reassured that it did bother Randy. Whether Randy admitted it or not, she knew that he wanted to be the one to take her out. Ashleigh turned around to face her suitcase to try and find a shirt to wear. She decided on a white tank top with dark pink sequins. She started to put the top over herself before Randy came into the room.

"This is a women's locker room you know." Ashleigh informed him.

"I don't see any other women in here so I don't think it matters." Randy replied.

Ashleigh shrugged and pulled the rest of the top over her. She walked back over to the sink and put her make-up in the travel case. She wrapped the cord around the bottom of her hair dryer and packed everything in her suitcase.

"Why are you here Randy?" Ashleigh asked.

"I'm just here to tell you to have fun with Nick tonight." Randy replied.

"Oh. Well, thanks, I guess." Ashleigh replied, confused.

Randy watched Ashleigh as she packed her things into her suitcase. She zipped it up and checked her phone. She took her case off of the bench and brought the handle up.

"Nick will be here any minute. I should probably go." Ashleigh stated.

Ashleigh started to walk out, but Randy blocked her way. He took her suitcase and wheeled it behind him. Ashleigh watched him as he slowly turned back toward her.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Randy asked, pulling a strand of her long hair over her shoulder.

"Nick's going to be here soon…" Ashleigh trailed off.

"Don't you want to stay here a little while?" Randy whispered, letting his hand slide down Ashleigh's arm to the side of her waist.

Ashleigh's eyes lingered on where his hand rested. What was he doing? Suddenly she felt his lips on her neck. Her eyes closed as she fought back a moan. He started to trail his kisses up to her jawbone before pulling away.

"Like I said, have fun tonight. I'll be up late if you need me." Randy said before pulling away and walking out the door.

Randy had left Ashleigh standing there, speechless. What just happened? She placed her fingers against her neck, feeling where his lips were. She was amazed at hoe much she actually enjoyed it. But was it just because Randy wanted to get her in bed? Or did it mean more? A part of her wanted to run after him, drag him into his locker room and have him right there. But she couldn't give in to him, no matter how much she wanted to. Randy knew how to keep Ashleigh on her toes. Ashleigh's phone vibrated and she looked down to see Nick calling.

"Hello?" Ashleigh answered.

"How come I don't see your pretty face coming down the hallway yet?" Nick asked.

"I'm on my way. I got a little distracted…" Ashleigh told him.

"Well don't keep my waiting. I got a nice night planned for us." Nick told her.

Ashleigh hung up and let out a sigh. How was she going to be able to focus on her date with Nick when all she had on her mind was Randy? Did he expect her to visit him when she was done? Ashleigh shook her head, grabbed her bag and walked out of the locker room. She had to focus on her date with Nick. She had to push Randy to the back of her mind. So what if Randy was showing interest in her. She wasn't going to give in because that was what he wanted. She wasn't going to give him that pleasure. She was going to hold out for as long as she could.

But long would that be?

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Randy likes to complicate things. But is this for real, or is he playing with Ashleigh? Either way, Ashleigh is as confused as ever!**

**Next chapter: Randy stays awake for Ashleigh to come into his room. When he hears a knock on his door, he opens it to find Cody standing in the doorway. Why? Keep reading to find out!**


	18. A Little Dose Of Reality

**Randy's POV**

"47…48…49…50." I counted to myself before sitting up.

I was doing ab workouts while I waited for Ashleigh to come to my room. Yes, I knew that she was coming to my room. After I saw her in the locker room, why wouldn't she? I clearly had her in my grasp now. She could hardly contain herself when I kissed her earlier. I stood up and pulled my ear buds out of my ears and set my iPod down on my bed. I checked my phone for any messages from Ashleigh, but still no word from her yet. I groaned as I threw my phone on my bed. It's been two hours and still no word from her? Was she really having fun with that ex-cheerleader?

And what did she see in Nick anyways? His bleach blonde hair was beyond fake it's crazy. And he self-tanned himself till he looked like an oompa-loompa. He was way too cocky beyond his own good. He didn't deserve to have such a big ego. The kid was just starting to break in again after his failed Spirit Squad days and he didn't have any respect for anyone in the locker room. And there was one man who thrived on one-night stands more then I did, it was Nick. I at least treat my women with respect! He was treating her like a piece of meat.

In the middle of my thoughts, there was a knock on a door. I smiled, knowing what was on the other side. I pulled my shorts down a little more so they rested on my hipbones. I ran into the bathroom and rubbed a little bit of baby oil on my stomach. If Ashleigh was going to see me, she was going to see me at my best. I walked toward the door and put on my best smile as I opened the door.

"About time you…Cody?" I asked, shocked to see him at my door.

"I need to talk to you. Did you put baby oil on yourself?" Cody asked, confused.

"No, I'm working out and sweating. What's it to you?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're stomach is just really shiny…" Cody pointed out.

"Shut up. What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Ashleigh went out with Nick tonight." Cody told me.  
"I know…" I answered him.

"Why would she go out with him? He' so slimy and disgusting! The amount of gel he puts in his hair is terrible!" Cody said.

"What is your point Rhodes. Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Well, we're both interested in her. Me for the right reasons of course. I'm worried she'll get hurt by him." Cody told me.

"Look, Ashleigh is smart. She knows not to fall for those kind of guys. She'll see past his fake expressions and it won't go any farther then tonight." I assured Cody.

"Really? So she won't fall for you?" Cody asked with a smirk.

I opened my mouth to answer, but then shut it. I glared at Cody as he kept smirking at me. How dare he say that about me? Besides, Nick was much worse then I was.

"Listen here Rhodes. I'm not playing around anymore. I want her." I told Cody.

"You want her in your bed. That's it. And it drives you crazy because she won't give in." Cody replied.

"Trust me, it's only a matter of time…" I trailed off before I saw her.

She was walking down the hall, holding her purse in her hand. She took her room key out of her back pocket and sighed. She slid the key in the door and opened it. She slowly stepped inside and then closed the door.

"Looks like Ashleigh is back." Cody said.

"Yeah. Now go away. I need to resume working out." I demanded of Cody.

"Don't hurt her Randy. She's a really nice girl. She doesn't deserve the games you are playing with her." Cody said before walking away.

I watched Cody walk away and closed my eyes. I know Ashleigh didn't deserve my games. But that was the difference.

"I'm not playing games with her anymore." I whispered to myself, before shutting my hotel door.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Look's like Randy is discovering his true feelings for Ashleigh! But can Ashleigh see past that and admit that she has feelings for him too? **

**Next chapter: Ashleigh wakes up the next morning after another eerie dream. She goes to get breakfast before running into Ted. Does he have any insight on he situation? Keep reading!**


	19. Listen To Your Heart

"_Ashleigh." She heard her name being called._

_She didn't hear it from just one person. It came from two different voices in different areas of the park. Ashleigh was starting to get scared as she stood in the dark. Who was calling to her? All she wanted was a coat so she could stop shivering and get out of this place. She heard footsteps come toward her. She spun around, trying to figure out if she could see who was in the park with her. Her tank top was damp from the snowflakes and iced her skin. Snow crunched between each person's footsteps as it grew closer. Ashleigh's heart started to beat faster as she grew nervous._

"_Who's there?" She called out to the silence._

_The footsteps stopped. Ashleigh felt like she was all alone again. She knelt down in the snow and buried her head in her hands. She wanted to get out of this cold do bad. How come she couldn't find a way out? And why couldn't she figure out who was here with her? Ashleigh started to cry, her teardrops freezing to her cheeks. _

"_Take my hand Ashleigh. Let me get you out of here." Ashleigh heard someone say from her left side._

"_Ashleigh…I'll take you somewhere warm. Please, come with me." Someone else said from her right side._

_Ashleigh looked up and saw two hands extended out to her. She looked to the left to see a familiar pair of blue jeans. It was the same guy who was in her dream before. He had left before she could see his face. Ashleigh looked to her right to see someone in black dress pants. She tried looking up to see who was standing over her, but someone came up behind her and covered her eyes._

"_Use your heart, not your eyes." The voice said from behind her._

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Ashleigh shot up in bed, clutching her shirt. What the hell was going on in her head? She fell back into her and closed her eyes. She was having a hard time with Randy and Cody, and her dream reflected that. Eventually, she had to choose one but she was completely torn. But who was the third person that came in? It couldn't have been Nick because she didn't even consider him. Her date with him last night was a disaster. He talked about himself the whole time and expected her to pay the whole bill since he could "make her night worthwhile." She didn't think any man could be lower than Randy, but she found one.

Randy. He wanted her to come to his room last night. She almost did as soon as she got back to the hotel. But she was in such a sour mood from Nick that she wanted nothing more but to sleep when she got back. But what was she going to do about him? Did he really want to be with her, or just get her into bed? She couldn't deny her growing feelings for him any longer. She hated the fact that she started to like him. She didn't want to be like every other woman who laid eyes on him, but Randy was starting to become her weakness.

And Cody. Ashleigh didn't have very strong feelings for him. If anything, he was just a brother to her. It hurt her to know how much he liked her and she couldn't return those feelings. But Cody would be so good for her. She knew his intentions and she knew that he was a good guy. Ashleigh groaned as all of these thoughts spun in her head. She needed to get some breakfast and clear her head. Ashleigh threw a sweatshirt over her tank top and slipped on some flip-flops before walking out of her room to the hotel lobby for breakfast.

Ashleigh walked down the stairs and saw breakfast set up in the lobby. She grabbed a plate and walked over to the waffle line. Hotel waffles were always the best and she didn't know why. When it was her turn she reached for the waffle batter at the same time as someone else.

"Sorry. Go ahead." She said before looking up at who it was.

"Ladies first." Ted replied with a smile.

"Ted! How are you?" Ashleigh asked.

"Hungry as hell." Ted replied laughing.

Ashleigh laughed as she poured her batter in the waffle maker and turned it over. She handed the batter over to Ted so he could make his waffle.

"Hey Ted…how come I never see you outside of live events? You always leave right away from the arena and I never see you around the hotels." Ashleigh asked.

"I like to keep to myself. I'm not one to get all caught up in the drama and fights of the business. I go out sometimes, but I'm starting to grow out of it. Plus, I always give my wife a call after I leave arenas." Ted told her.

"That's so sweet Ted. I feel a little disconnected from you though. I see enough of Randy and Cody." Ashleigh joked.

"How are things with them? Last I heard, you were stuck in the middle of their little love battle." Ted asked.

Ashleigh's waffle maker beeped, and she opened it to take her waffle out. Ashleigh grabbed butter and syrup and sat at a table with Ted following behind her with his food. He grabbed two blueberry muffins and placed one in front of her. She smiled as she picked at the top of the muffin and took a bite.

"I don't really know Ted. I don't know where Randy stands, but I'm really falling for him. And I just see Cody as a brother but he could be so good for me." Ashleigh told him.

"Well, what does your heart say?" Ted asked.

"It's guarded right now. I'm afraid that if I let any of them in, they will hurt me." Ashleigh admitted.

" By them, do you mean Randy?" Ted asked.

Ashleigh grew silent as she took a bite of her waffle. Ted was good at reading her. If she finally let Randy in, he could take advantage of that and use her like he used every other woman. Ashleigh took another bite, hoping she could avoid talking about this.

"Everyone knows Randy's reputation, so you have every right to be guarded. But all you are doing is seeing his actions, and making judgments based off that. Use your heart to make your decision, not your eyes." Ted said, before taking his last bite of his waffle.

Ashleigh straightened up as he got up and threw his plate away. He walked away from the table, smiling at Ashleigh before going up the stairs. Ashleigh couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth. Hearing them come from Ted helped her decide what she was going to do. She was going to hurt Cody, and that killed her. But she needed to start seeing Randy with her heart, and see what a great guy Randy could really be. She threw her stuff away and made her way toward the stairs. She took out her phone and texted Cody to meet her at her room in a few minutes. She had to tell Cody now. Then after that, she could tell Randy how she really felt and only hoped that he felt the same way.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Looks like Randy may have won after all! Is this a good decision for her, or is she getting herself into trouble? Let me know when you review!**

**Next chapter: Cody comes by Ashleigh's room, where she tells him how she feels. How will Cody react? Keep reading!**


	20. Final Decision

Ashleigh walked into her room and ran her fingers through her hair. Why did she have to get in the middle of these two? When she came into this business, her goal was to stay away from drama and focus on her career. Instead, she was the drama and her career was going nowhere. Sure, it had only been a few weeks, but Vince said he would send her to OVW soon so she could start training to actually be a wrestler. And yet, the days went by and she still had no call from Vince. Ashleigh sighed as she put her suitcase on her bed and grabbed clothes to wear after she showered. She heard a knock on the door and froze. It must have been Cody. Ashleigh took in deep breaths with each step she took toward the door. When she opened the door, Cody stood there, water dripping down his face.

"I was in the shower when I got your text, so I came here as soon as I could." Cody told her.

"You could have finished your shower Cody." Ashleigh replied.

"You're more important then anything I have going on." Cody told her, flashing his infamous smile.

Ashleigh let a little smile escape her lips as she let him into her room. He walked in and Ashleigh closed the door behind him. She didn't know what she was going to say to him! How could she tell him that she wouldn't be with him and was going to try and be with his enemy? Cody turned around and saw the worry in her eyes.

"Ashleigh, what's wrong?" Cody asked.

Ashleigh sighed as she made her way toward the bed and took out the rest of her clothes. She closed her suitcase and looked up at Cody. She stood on the opposite side of the bed from him, just in case he freaked out.

"Cody…I need to tell you something." Ashleigh said.

"Okay, what is it?" Cody asked.

"Uhm…Cody…look. You are an amazing friend. I mean, we connected right away on my first day. And you've always been there for me when I needed you. But, I know you have some feelings for me and…I don't feel the same way about you. I'm sorry, but I'm interested in…" She was saying before Cody cut her off.

"Randy. You're interested in Randy." Cody said coldly.

"He's not the guy you think he is! I've seen a softer side of him, and I know he can be who I see him as! He needs someone like me to bring him down to earth and to really show his good side." Ashleigh explained.

"So this is more of a charity case? Do you really think you can change Randy?" Cody asked.

"I'm not looking to change him because he already is that good guy! His ego and cockiness seem to edge that out most of the time. I know he's a good guy, and I want to show him that he can be that guy and still be on top of the world. And it's not a charity case. I really am interested in Randy." Ashleigh said, defending herself.

"You said you wouldn't be like those other girls! You said you would never fall for him! You didn't want to be another notch on his bedpost! Ashleigh, he's playing you. All he wants is sex because you are the first girl to hold out on him. You can't give into him Ashleigh. I won't let you." Cody told her.

"Well it's not really your choice, is it? I won't be like those other girls. I won't be just another girl he sleeps with. I'm going to he his girl, and I'm going to show him that. I'm stronger then those other girls." Ashleigh told Cody.

"You don't know the half of it Ashleigh. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. He's going to hurt you once he gets what he wants. When he does, he'll leave you in the dust like everyone else. Then you'll be left to lust after him and you'll wait on his beck and call like everyone else. There is only one woman he's gone back to, and she's about as pathetic as you." Cody spat out.

"Excuse me? I'm pathetic? Because I'm following my heart, that makes me pathetic?" Ashleigh lashed out at him.

"No, you're pathetic for falling for his shit Ashleigh. Why can't you see past all of it? When he's done charming you he plans his next step to get you in bed. It's all a ploy for him to get what he wants. Why can't you see that?" Cody asked.

"Get out of my room Cody. We're done here." Ashleigh demanded.

Without a word, Cody turned away from her and walked to her door. As he opened it, Randy stood there with his hand raised, as he was just about to knock on her door.

"Did I interrupt something?" Randy asked.

"Nope. We're done here." Cody told Randy as he pushed past him to walk out the door.

Ashleigh squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry. She didn't expect Cody to act the way he did. She knew her would hurt him, but she didn't know that he would hurt her in return. Randy shut the door and made his way to Ashleigh. When he reached her, he pulled her into his arms where Ashleigh rested her head on his chest.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"I told him I wasn't interested in him, and that I wouldn't be." Ashleigh told him.

"Oh." Randy said, as he smiled.

"Randy…look at me." Ashleigh demanded.

Randy stopped smiling and turned serious as he let Ashleigh out of his arms. She looked into his blue eyes and nearly melted. She knew she made the right choice. The way he was when he was with her was no act. She could feel that he really cared for her and that he really was changing.

"Randy…I want to be with you. But I need you to show me that you can be the good guy. No more of this cocky, 'I'm God's gift to all women' crap. I'm falling for the man who picked me up in the middle of the night and stayed with me when I needed him. I want that Randy." Ashleigh told him.

Randy could have told her so many things. He could have told her that he would be whoever she wanted him to be, just so he could have her as long as Cody couldn't. He could tell her that he wouldn't let her down. He could tell her that she's been changing him for the better. He would tell her anything she wanted to hear, but he summed it all up when he took her head in his hands and kissed her. Ashleigh wrapped her arms around Randy's neck, pulling him closer. As they pulled away, a smile spread on Ashleigh's face.

"I think I made the right choice." Ashleigh told him.

"Me too." Randy replied, returning the smile.

Ashleigh kissed him once more before grabbing her clothes and heading to the shower. Randy lay down on her bed and smiled. He won. He knew he was going to win, but the feeling overwhelmed him. Cody was no competition anyways; he knew it from the start. He knew Ashleigh would fall for him eventually; he had her in the palm of his hand from day one, even though she didn't know it. Now it was only a matter of time before he would get what he wanted. He had the girl, and her had her love. Now he needed her in bed. And sure, he had feelings for her too. But no one changes Randy Orton.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**What's going on with Randy? He won't seem to admit his feelings for Ashleigh. Do you think Ashleigh will catch on? Let me know! And I'm sorry for the lack of updating. I've been in the process of moving back home and now that things have finally settled down I can write again.**

**Next chapter: We fast forward to Wrestlemania, where Randy has a championship match with Hunter. Randy and Ashleigh are together, and Cody is more then bitter about it. When he runs into Kelly, he fills her in on the situation. What does she think? Keep reading!**


End file.
